What About Shego?
by Altherix
Summary: Story is closed and won't be updated permanently for various reasons but mostly two main ones. Main character fails Gary Stu test in development. Was written with So the Drama end of the show, season 4, rewrite only fix to contradictions because of S4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All respective characters are property of Disney, no copyright infringement is intended or made. I make claim only to Altrix, this disclaimer reflects on all following chapters, I will not post it again.

**What About Shego?**

Chapter 1

The lair was a joke, Altrix thought to himself, a joke and a complete waste of resources. Whoever this, "Drakken" was, they were an utter failure as a villain in his opinion.

Infiltrating the lair was like falling off a log.

One air vent, not just any but the main one had no surveillance or traps on it. Just a large fan that sucked fresh air into the lair. It of course, cycled in two-minute intervals and was off for ten seconds. Plenty of time for him to slip past it and into the lair. That and the vent was large enough for two people to easily fit into.

Once in the lair he was surprised to find security being very light. Cameras were placed in positions easily avoided and the guards were fixed in their positions. None were patrolling the lair looking for intruders.

The lair was carved out of a manmade earth mound that had been piled up to fill a large ravine. He couldn't remember where the material had come from, spoils from a mine he thought.

Drakken had carved a large tunnel into the ravine that was shaped like a tear, the entrance that was the size of a double door, was made at the tear's pointed end. After passing the guard's quarters at the entrance, the tunnel quickly opened up to a football width wide and four stories tall.

You couldn't tell the size as two giant multi-tiered shelves were on either side of the tunnel.

They contained various devices, parts, crates and nick-knacks; it looked like Drakken was collecting garbage. So large were the shelves they only left a center path four persons wide.

"Such a waste of space." Altrix, thought as he climbed to the top of the shelves. There were four shelves total, each being about one story tall.

He used support beams to climb to the top shelf, which was covered in just as much junk as the rest. There was also a buzz of incandescent lights that hung from the ceiling to illuminate the lair.

Altrix made his way from the entrance and away from the main grouping of guards to a large circular central chamber the tunnel connected with.

He saw that the roof of the chamber went up one hundred feet higher then the tunnel he was in. The roof itself was iris hinged and the entire thing opened, the most likely place Drakken moved the heavy equipment, vehicles and the Ion Cannon he had stolen that Altrix was here for through.

Looking down the walls he saw a huge door that opened outward in two sections straight across from where he stood. The most likely location for the Ion Cannon, as the central chamber only had two other entrances to his right and left. Both were the size of a small car, far too small to fit an Ion Cannon into.

At the base of the chamber was the typical collection of evil villainy devices and tools.

Large table for fiddling with stolen technology…check.

Large screen monitor was added super computer hookup…check.

Large trap door on floor that leads to shark infested moat or acid pool…check.

Large assortment of devices with no apparent purpose, real or imagined…check.

Raven-haired lady sitting reading a magazine in a recliner…Altrix raised an eyebrow at seeing this.

The magazine was, "Villain's Monthly" a collection of advertisements, advice, gossip, and self-help articles for Villains. Written by hacks, for hacks, Altrix recalled.

The woman angled the magazine down enough to turn a page, but enough for Altrix to get a look at her face.

At this distance with his sharp eyes he could tell she had green skin, green eyes, was wearing black lipstick and a green and black jumpsuit.

He had been briefed about her or someone who fit the description to a T, she..She…Shecog, he thought it was.

Super villainess, had glowing hands, great fighter, blah, blah, blah, he hadn't really heard anything about her until this mission so wasn't all that worried.

Looking around the chamber he got a great idea how to end this mission in a hurry, but had to check back with HQ for clearance.

He backed away from the edge of the shelf overlooking the central chamber till he was about twenty feet from it.

From his back pocket he produced a small communicator and pressed a button that brought up the video image of a young black male in front of a computer drinking a soda.

"Wade," Altrix asked innocently, "do they really need the Ion Cannon back? It would be a lot easier if I just destroyed the thing then get it out."

Wade, spit out his straw, "Of course they want it back, the thing costs one-hundred and eighty million dollars!"

"They could always build a new one." Altrix responded.

"Yes, but this one took ten years to build, they'd kind of not like to spend that time again." Wade was starting to get annoyed. "By the way, you're kind of dark on the video feed, is the communicator OK?"

"It's OK," Altrix, didn't seem all concerned, "I'm in phase right now so light has a hard time being picked up."

"Oh yeah," Wade ginned a bit, "that special ability you have. So what's the news on Drakken's latest lair?"

"My honest opinion or what you want to hear?" Altrix responded.

Wade, made no response to this, but waited to hear what Altrix's opinion was.

"A joke," Altrix begun, "I've seen lairs that detected a particle of a particle of dust hitting the windows. I think you could herd elephants through here and no one would notice.

Guards are shameful and that Shecog is sitting on her butt reading a magazine."

"Shecog?" Wade interrupted, "You mean Shego?"

"Whatever," Altrix continued, "why you spent so long talking about her is beyond me."

Wade responded, "She's wanted in eleven countries you know."

"Only eleven?" Altrix, looked far from impressed, "I've dealt with villains wanted in 33 countries if not by the entire world. I'm not…"

He stopped midsetence and looked straight ahead with a look of curiosity on his face, "Perhaps she may turn out to be more interesting though."

"What is it?" Wade, noticed Altrix's look.

"Shego, is standing twenty feet away from me right now." And she was, right at the edge of the shelf.

"Oh my gosh!" An alarmed Wade said, "What is she doing, has she gone into her regular sarcastic remarks?"

"No, she's just looks confused," a smile spread across, "have to talk later Wade"

Altrix pressed a button on the communicator ending the video link and cutting off Wade. He placed the communicator back in his pocket, and then turned his attentions towards Shego.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego, knew someone was in the lair that shouldn't be, she could sense it.

She kept looking back and forth in front of her, hands ready to strike once they spotted movement, but she could find none.

She had felt eyes on her while reading her magazine. She feigned reading the magazine and instead was looking for the source of the gaze.

Even then, she couldn't find it and as quickly as the feeling had started, it left. It had been sensed long enough for her to realize the gaze came from the top of the shelves Drakken was storing stuff on.

Shego, had thrown the magazine down and quietly climbed to the top shelf after the feeling had left her. Once reaching the top, she jumped onto the top shelf to take them unaware, but she saw nothing.

The feeling of being watched was stronger though; whoever it was they were close.

She kept looking for a glance of a person behind a crate, box or behind any other junk Drakken had stored.

Still she could see nothing but sensed the eyes on her. The feeling came from directly in front of her, but all she saw was an empty path for twenty feet before it ran into a clutter of crates.

She began to doubt her own senses when the feeling moved, it moved to her right.

Whoever it was, they were trying to flank her; she quickly dived behind boxes to meet this attacker. Behind them she expected to see an attacker moving, yet nothing was there and the feeling of eyes on her were gone as well.

For a moment, she thought she heard something then again the feeling of being watched, but now it came from directly above her.

They had jumped on top of the crate she was behind, she turned to face them from below and readied an attack, but again nothing on top of the crate only the feeling someone was looking at her from atop the crate.

She jumped on top of the crate and sensed the eyes moving away from her to avoid her jump.

She landed, "An invisible intruder?" she thought to herself. Shego, had encountered such an enemy before, but it had never been like this. Even though they couldn't be seen, she usually could pick up breathing, a heartbeat, air disturbance or even the weight of the invisible person disturbing the floor.

This time though, she couldn't sense anything with her other senses, just the eyes which were now circling the crate wildly that she stood on.

Maybe she was just overstressed, stealing the ion cannon had taken a lot out of her, and maybe a nap would clear her head of this feeling.

She jumped down from the crate and began walking to the edge of the shelf. She was ten feet away when she felt the eyes on her back, very close to her back.

She performed a roundhouse kick, expecting to connect with something behind her. Instead, her leg passed though air, there was nothing behind her, after recovering from the kick she stood up facing the direction she had just kicked.

The feeling of eyes on her suddenly became intense, so intense she began to feel a little sick from it. Her mind was screaming at her now, "Their right in front of you!" it was yelling at her.

The feeling was overbearing and close, so very close, she lashed out with her right hand, again nothing but air was being moved.

She lit up her left hand and slashed again right in front of her, nothing but air, but her intuition and mind kept screaming at her it was right there in front of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Altrix was right in front of Shego.

In fact, his nose was one inch away from Shego's nose and he was intensely starring into her green eyes and his mind was saying something as well.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE COULD BE SO MUCH FUN!" It was yelling at him. It was his mischievous side saying it, a side that had gotten him into much trouble in the past.

"I have a job to do, playing isn't part of that job." He responded back to that part of his mind.

"Come on!" It went on, "You know she's the only one who's been able to detect you with no training. Don't tell me that doesn't excite you, she's already prepared to play the game and you don't even need to introduce her to it."

Shego, blinked and a grin once again spread across Altrix's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"I don't play the game with anyone anymore," he responded, "that part of my life is over."

"But it was the most fun you've ever had in your life." His mischievous part responded.

Shego, jumped to Altrix's right and in doing so got out of the unknown stare match she was in. She just stood looking around confused at how quickly the feeling had left again.

Altrix, just watched her from the corner of his eye, "She must think there's a ghost in here." He thought, and then suddenly turned to face Shego again when her eyes turned his direction. She took a step back at the sudden return of the feeling and began to lash out with her hands again, still striking nothing.

The grin on Altrix's face was too much, he lost the battle with his internal voice and started to reach his right hand out to strike one of Shego's lashes.

A laughter started inside his head, as what he was about to do was going to completely freak out Shego.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHEGO!"

A familiar voice rang out in the lair stopping Shego's hands just a half-inch away from Altrix's. Drakken was calling; Shego dropped both hands, shrugged her shoulders and ran to the edge of the top shelf.

"What is it?" Shego shot down from her high perch.

Drakken, looked up in surprise at the green woman, "What are you doing up there? Get down here immediately, I need to rant about my latest and most brilliant evil plan yet to someone."

Shego, rolled her eyes, she had been expecting this since she had gotten back with the Ion Cannon. She quickly made her way down to Drakken, who was pulling a large table with various models on it in front of Shego's chair. Something that looked a cross between a baking soda box ran through with a pencil was suspended above it.

Shego, sat down in her usual recliner chair and remembered something, she took off her right glove and looked at her hand.

"Yup!" She had a look of disgust on her face, "My nails need a fresh application of polish." The green that was on them was faded and chipped; she began to pull various manicure products out of a cabinet next to her chair.

At the same time, Drakken was pulling various models, flags and other visual aids from under the table he had dragged over.

Both of them, had everything done and arranged at the same moment, so when Drakken started, Shego had already finished two nails with nail polish remover.

"So, with the Ion Cannon you've stolen Shego," Drakken, pointed to a very good likeness of an Ion cannon on the table.

The table was a generic arrangement of models to look like a rectangle that was to scale a thousand miles, but only twenty feet long. The Ion Cannon, was located in a tear shaped lair labeled, "Evil Lair"

Moving from the lair to the opposite side of the model you would pass Scale Rivers, hills, mountains and farmland and finally arrive at a scale modem of a generic city.

"I'll be able to send a large Ion beam to my reflection satellite," Drakken, pointed at the baking soda box with a stick, "Which shall reflect the beam to any location on the Earth."

Shego finished cleaning her third nail of old polish and began work on the fourth.

"Let's just say," Drakken, continued, "a large city." He pointed at the scale generic city on the model, "Thus, knocking all electrical systems in the city out, forcing all inhabitants back into the dark ages. That is, unless of course they give into my demands."

Drakken, beamed at his now foolproof plan, "Tonight, I shall launch my reflection satellite into orbit," He pointed at the baking soda box, "beginning operation, Black Out."

"So," Shego interrupted him after finishing her last nail and picked up a file, "when are you launching the others?"

"Others?" Drakken was puzzled.

"The other satellites, if you want to hit the whole world you'll need more then one," Shego, was slowly unraveling Drakken's plan, "much more. Ever heard of line of sight doc?"

"But," Drakken made motions from the soda box to all points of the map, "I can hit anything from this location."

"But," Shego, was paying more attention to filing then Drakken's look, "the Earth is round not flat. Anything beyond the horizon or out of line of sight you can't hit."

The revelation, hit Drakken like a ton of bricks, "No! No! NO! That can't be right, that's not what the satellite brochure…I mean calculations told me."

"Well check again Doc," Shego, had finished two nails, "because that's how it works."

Drakken, was suddenly caught in an invisible rock and a hard place, he had been planning this for some time, now suddenly he was short quite a few satellites.

While Drakken ranted and raved about what he would have to do to change gears and Shego continued to manicure herself neither one noticed something happening right beside them.

Sitting on the cabinet that held all of Shego's manicure equipment was a single bottle of dark green finger nail polish Shego had taken out. It was to be the one to replace her worn out polish; it suddenly vanished from existence without a sound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Altrix, stared at the bottle of polish and shook his head, "This is just not the right color for her."

He took a look inside of Shego's cabinet, or better yet, his head passed through the side of the cabinet. Inside, he took a look at the selection Shego had, it was a sampler she more then likely got free in the mail.

He spent a few moments looking then finally spotted a color that he liked and replaced it with the green one he had taken.'

Then, he gently set the new color on top of the cabinet at the exact location he had removed the original.

In Shego and Drakken's world, a new bottle popped into existence without a sound but with a different color.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll have to cancel my dental appointment now to make it." Drakken was still off in his own world.

Shego on the other hand, had finished priming her nails and absently picked up the bottle and shook it to mix the polish if it had settled.

She unscrewed it and took out the lid brush and set the bottle down in a close location on the cabinet she could reach. Then started to paint her index finger fist, she had done this enough times it was almost automatic so she just concerned herself with getting the polish on her nails and no other part of her hand.

She quickly moved from one nail to the next, Drakken raving in the background didn't distract her; this was one activity with which she was always focused and applied more polish from the bottle when needed without missing a beat

When she finally did finish her right hand she returned the brush to its bottle, then put her hand in front of her palm out to inspect her work.

It wasn't until this moment that Shego noticed something was terribly wrong, it made her freeze with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Uh? Shego?" Drakken, had stopped raving noticing Shego's frozen look.

Shego was trying to say something but the only sound that came out of her mouth was, "Bah! Bah! Bah!" She flipped her hand around to show Drakken what had her so perplexed.

"Since when did you start wearing blue nail polish?" Drakken inquired of her.

"I didn't!" She jumped out of her chair and ran to the computer console in the chamber. Using her left hand she pressed a single button that started an alarm sounding throughout the lair.

"Shego!" Drakken moved next to her and was starting to think his assistant had lost it, "What's with the intruder alert alarm?"

"Someone is in here," Shego, was visibly ticked, "someone who shouldn't be in the lair."

"Its blue finger nail polish Shego," Drakken, was protesting this action; "you probably grabbed it by accident."

Shego, grabbed Drakken with her left hand, "I don't grab the wrong finger nail polish, especially a gaudy coral blue color!"

She released him, and then grabbed a microphone off the console, "Time to earn your pay boys!" Shego's voice rang throughout the lair, "There's an intruder in the lair, possibly invisible, report any odd occurrences or unknown disturbances immediately!"

"Invisible!" Drakken was very alarmed at that statement and dove into a locker in the room, throwing gadgets every which way while digging for something.

Finally, he emerged from the locker, wearing headgear that made it look like a bee's head had been shoved onto his shoulders.

"Fear not Shego," Drakken voice came from inside the bee's head, "with my invisibility finder such an intruder will be located!"

Drakken started to head for the entrance of the lair and ran smack right into the wall of the chamber.

Shego shook her head and looked at her blue finger nail painted hand, the polish had dried by now, so she just replaced her glove, no time to remove the awful color now she thought.

She made her way to the doctor, all Drakken's henchmen were located at the entrance. She figured if she didn't prod them along they'd never get the entire lair swept in an efficient manner.

Grabbing the doctor the two ran towards the entrance to help with the search.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Altrix couldn't believe his luck as he watched Shego and Drakken run away from him and towards the entrance. All he had done was switched the color of nail polish to play around with Shego and it got him the main chamber all to himself.

He made his way to the computer console, buttons moved on the console, pushed by unseen hands as Altrix accessed the computer.

The system was easy to hack; he was in to the lairs layout plans in no time and quickly located the Ion Cannon. It was located behind the doors he had suspected all along, he accessed the door control and the large double doors swung open with very little noise.

Behind them, was the Ion Cannon he had been looking for, he again accessed the lair's controls and found information that gave him a smile.

A remote on the console was picked up then vanished from the world, "This should come in handy" Altrix thought to himself.

He made his way towards the Ion Cannon, the thing was the size of a small house, a large ball shaped turret allowed the cannon to rotate three hundred and sixty degrees on its tank track base. A single seat on the track stuck out from the tracks with a control panel in front of the seat, the steering controls.

Luckily, the tracks were electric powered, which would cause very little noise, although the weight of the machine would still rumble the lair a bit, but Altrix was too far now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sweep of the front of the lair was going slowly and had Shego impatient, nothing had been found as of yet to determine if someone had entered the lair.

She knew someone was here, the polish switch was a dead giveaway, but why would they reveal themselves in such a way?

Drakken, had been useless, within five minutes of searching he had knocked himself out by hitting his head on a support beam. The doctor now laid on his back on the floor, Shego hadn't bothered waking him up, he would have gotten in the way anyway.

She thought about something, then had a look of worry on her face and motioned for one of the henchmen to come to her.

"Where are all your men at?" She inquired of the one who had come over.

"Well," he slowly responded, "I think everyone's up front here searching since that's where Drakken ordered us to be.

Shego's eyes went wide with a look of terror; she looked down the corridor to the main chamber, and then bolted down the corridor.

The henchmen, realizing she was leaving suddenly stopped so intently searching the place. They had learned a while ago when Shego wasn't looking they could be more lax and with Drakken passed out on the floor, it was party time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shoot! Shoot! SHOOT!" Shego was screaming at herself as she ran and full speed down the corridor.

It had all been a setup, she should have realized it, I mean she just stole the thing what else would an intruder be after.

She was still too far away to make out anything in the main chamber, so kept pushing her legs to run faster then they'd ever run before.

She noticed movement up ahead, movement of the Ion Cannon that was now rolling into the chamber, this pushed her to keep up the pace.

How they would get the cannon out of the lair was beyond her as the computer locked the iris it had been brought down through and only Drakken knew how to open it.

With them being able to get everyone in the lair to one end of the lair away from the Ion Cannon, Shego didn't put it past this intruder.

She finally bolted from the corridor into the main chamber a few seconds after the cannon stopped moving. She somersaulted onto a large table near where the cannon had been placed lit up her hands and began to scan the room for the intruder.

"This cannon didn't move itself!" Shego's voice echoed in the large room, "Show yourself and I'll make it quick and painless. Well, I'll make it quick anyway."

Shego, had a look of determination on her face after speaking those words, she would find this person no matter what.

The intense feeling of being watched returned to Shego, from behind her, "You know, this trick is getting boring. I'll turn around and what do I see but…"

Shego stood there staring straight ahead after turning around to face the feeling she had behind her. She stood there just staring at a most peculiar sight, two eyes; two icy blue eyes were floating about a half-foot above Shego's eyes in mid-air just looking at her.

She only saw the eyes, the face and eyelids attached to them were gone, they weren't floating eyeballs, as they were two-dimensional, she only saw the eyes themselves.

Then they did something that really shocked her; they winked at her once, and then vanished out of existence.

Shego, heard a beep in front of her, then the iris at the top of the chamber began to slowly open to the outside.

A sound of circuits being crushed was heard and a crushed remote popped into existence and fell to the table.

Shego, wasted no time and lashed out at the point where the remote had appeared, hands fully ablaze.

She expected to hit nothing again as before, but to her surprise and then horror felt a hand on her wrist pull her straight forward.

Another hand was felt on her belly and she was pulled over an unseen shoulder of someone and flipped onto her back on the table with a large, "Thud!"

Shego, sent bolts flying skyward, trying to hit this attacker, they connected with nothing and continued to the walls of the lair before stopping.

She quickly got up, "Quit the invisibility bit you coward and face me!" she screamed in frustration.

The sound of a marker on a whiteboard in the lair attracted Shego's attention, when she located a whiteboard on the wall with the word, "NO" written on it she almost lost it but sent green flames at the whiteboard that quickly melted the board and word.

Immediately after the flames stopped coming from her hands, she felt a grip on both shoulders and was sent across the room into a pile of empty boxes.

She stood up immediately with an animalistic howl coming from her lips, "This intruder is so pissing me off!" She screamed in her head.

Shego was getting ready to head back to the table when she felt an undeniable sensation and a very unique sound echoed throughout the chamber.

They!

Had!

Just!

SPANKED HER!

The undeniable sensation of a hand slapping her backside had been felt and she lost it.

"You are going to die slow and painful for that!" Nothing but bloodlust was in her eyes; her hands were emitting huge flames at this point.

Before Shego could act on her threat, a hand forcefully gabbed her leg, pulled her off-balance into a spin and sent her flying across the room again.

She landed hard into another pile of boxes, hard enough it left her dazed for a bit so she didn't immediately stand up. She did hear again a marker on a whiteboard, regaining her senses she traced the source.

On a freestanding whiteboard twenty feet away she saw two columns drawn on it, column one's title was:

Shego

Below it was a big zero.

Column two's title was:

Invisible guy that's kicking Shego's butt

Below it and just being finished:

3

She sent green beams flying after the board, which was suddenly shoved out of their path. She jumped the opposite direction the board had gone, green beams flying everywhere trying to connect with this fiend.

After three steps, she felt hands on her again and went soaring into the air, propelled by her own forward movement. While in midair Shego noticed four cables with robotic claws attached to them descending to met the Ion Cannon from the roof.

She landed on her back and skidded nearly the full length of the chamber's floor.

Rising quickly she noticed the cannon was almost halfway to the roof of the chamber. She headed to the shelves and rapidly climbed trying to desperately intercept the device she had worked so hard to steal for Drakken.

She finally reached the top shelf and launched herself into the abyss that separated the shelves from the cannon.

Halfway to the cannon, she realized she was going to make it, whoever was stealing the cannon was going to have to deal with her.

Her hands went to grab the edge of a control chair situated at a corner of the cannon, but to her horror something grabbed her.

She was pulled and tossed straight up into the air, Shego howled as she was being juggled into the air by the invisible intruder and couldn't twist herself around to slash at them.

They threw her up in the air about five times, at which point the cannon was almost clear of the circle opening at the top of the chamber.

At that point, when next they caught Shego they threw her down into the chamber with her facing up at the cannon.

As she fell, a scream that sounded more of a whimper escaped Shego's lips.

Looking at the seat with nothing but pure hatred, Shego noticed the two blue eyes appeared again, but this time they had the company of a right hand.

The hand pointed at Shego, and then made a circle shape with the thumb and index finger, then the thumb pointed back at the eyes. All five digits were then shown by the hand, then it again point and Shego and made an, 'L' shape with the thumb and index finger.

Shego knew exactly what it meant.

Her score for this match, '0' their score, '5' and she was a loser, once again one of the eyes winked at her.

Shego stopped screaming once the cannon disappeared, and then she splashed into a container of gel that cushioned her fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**What About Shego?**

Chapter 2

A claw of a hand surrounded in green flames disintegrated another shower tile. After striking the flames quickly went out before penetrating deeper into the shower wall. The shower walls were missing multiple tiles as well as having deep claws marks all over them.

A naked Shego, stood in the showerhead's stream, her hands were meticulously cleaning gel out of her long locks of hair.

Every so often the hands would stop in their task and then one or both would lash out in anger at the walls in the shower.

Shego, was angry, more angry then she had ever been in her life.

It wasn't the defeat that had her angry as much as how it had been done.

"He!" had shut her down.

She knew it had been a man; the memory of her backside being slapped was burned into her mind. It had felt like a man's hand and only a man would have the arrogance to touch her, without permission!

More tiles were destroyed in the shower.

Her defeat was just the beginning of her humiliation and rage, as soon after splashing into the vat of gel, she had been fished from it by Drakken's henchmen.

The impact with the gel had knocked her out cold, so she had been unconscious when the goons finally got her out.

She hadn't a clue of how long she was out for, all that really burned through her was what had awakened her. Lips and two fingers pinching her nose firmly as she felt another breath getting forced into her lungs.

Her eyes had snapped open in an instant, to be greeted by the sight of a jump suited henchman locking lips with hers.

Another man!

ANOTHER MAN!

A wall lost all of its tiles as two glowing hands madly slashed at it multiple times.

It was too much for Shego, she had punched the guy directly at his throat, sending him reeling off of her coking and gasping.

She then noticed seven other henchmen were standing around her, one yelled out, "He was just giving you C.P.R. Shego!"

She had sprung up from the floor with a look of rage, which quickly turned into one of surprise. Her feet, covered in gel lost their traction on the concrete floor and slipped sending her crashing onto her already sore butt.

This had caused the onlookers to begin to giggle at the sight of her falling down.

The giggles, were answered with two green bolts sending two henchmen flying, the others quickly scattered after this.

She had tried again to stand up quickly and that time fell flat on her face. She had howled and started to slash at the floor, causing claw marks in the concrete.

She then had stood up, using the groves she had made as traction to prevent another embarrassing fall. The chamber was empty by then and so she had slowly made it back to her quarters alone.

She had nearly fallen again three times before making it past the doors into her carpeted chambers.

Upon entering them, she had promptly stripped and thrown away her jumpsuit. The gel ruined the thing and as a reminder of her latest defeat she was glad to throw it into the incinerator and be rid of forever. Besides, she had plenty more in her wardrobe to replace this one.

On her way to the shower she had passed her body length mirror that was in her chambers and had paused for a moment as something caught her eye.

There in her reflection was something that made her nearly destroy the mirror. Right on her left butt cheek, a bruise in the shape of a hand, a man's hand from the size of it.

She had entered the shower in a rage and tiles had paid the price for it.

Shego, turned the water off and opened the shower door, she dried herself off quickly and finally wrapped her hair in a towel.

Getting into a green bathrobe, she made her way to her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She punched the pillow beneath her four times, more to fluff it up then out of anger.

She shut her eyes, trying to forget the events of the day and catch some rest.

* * *

Drakken, had a problem to deal with and it wasn't the ion cannon that had been taken.

It was Shego.

The man she had punched in the throat that had been giving Shego C.P.R. had quit. No surprise at him doing that, and that wasn't the problem either.

His men had warned him, when he finally made it to the central chamber, Shego had gone nuts.

That was their exact words, but talking and yelling at them about his prized assistant, "Nuts" had been replaced with, "Insanely angry".

Drakken, had told them he would talk with her, but instead did the smart thing, avoided her.

He instead reviewed the surveillance cameras in the chamber to see what had happened.

It was this way he had discovered what had Shego so mad.

It wasn't the defeat or the obvious mockery the invisible intruder had done to Shego.

Kim Possible, had mocked her on numerous occasions, that was nothing new.

No, it was when Shego had risen from the pile of boxes she had been thrown into the first time.

There, on her left cheek was an invisible hand slapping her backside. Camera five had been in a perfect position to capture it.

He saw the look on her face after it had happened, rage in her eyes and it almost seemed her irises were glowing with a green light.

Drakken, had seen that face once before, when he learned what it meant to touch Shego without her permission.

It was at the end of the ordeal with the moodulator, a small device when on a person could be used to instantly change the emotions the person felt.

Two of the devices were controlled by a remote, which Drakken had accidentally destroyed trying to control Kim Possible, though once destroyed the last command the remote had sent was anger and lots of it.

Of course, what happened to Kim Possible also happened to Shego as well.

Kim Possible, had somehow been able to destroy the device, but Shego was locked with rage and wanted nothing more then Drakken's hide.

She had chased him into the countryside until dawn, because by the time she had cornered him at the base of a cliff, the sun was rising.

So there was Drakken, cornered by an artificially angry Shego, because Drakken had ignored her artificial sadness of a broken heart. Which had been caused by her artificially falling in love with him.

As ridiculous as it sounded, that was where Drakken was.

He had no idea what to do, Shego was definitely going to tear him apart or worse, kill him.

She was standing ten feet away from him, slowly moving towards him. A sadistic and maniacal smile was on her face and both hands were in flames.

Drakken, did the only thing he could do, dropped to his knees and groveled.

"Please Shego!" the speech had started, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I ignored your obvious need for me to comfort you. I'm sorry I took twenty dollars I found in your jumpsuit in the laundry."

"So that's where I lost it you pig!" Shego's hands were now twin green suns.

Drakken, realizing he had really gotten her even angrier went face down on the ground, Shego was right over him.

Drakken, started to talk to her boots at this point, "Shego, I can't take back what I've done to hurt you," Whatever that is, Drakken thought to himself, "but I can only promise it'll be different in the future.

I'll take you out on an evil date every night and on Saturday's we can go to anyplace you want, no matter the cost."

Shego, hands started to glow less at these words, but there was still plenty of anger in her face.

"Please Shego," Drakken looked up at her, sensing this might be working, "I'm on my knees here. Please forgive me!"

"How do I know you're not just saying this because you know what I'm going to do to you for what you did?" Shego, responded.

"Because I'm obviously just trying to trick you long enough to get the moodulator off of you." Drakken thought.

What he really said though was, "Because Shego," he stood up and looked at her directly in the eyes, "if I was really making this up would I do this?"

Drakken, closed his eyes and kissed Shego directly and firmly on the lips.

It was a long shot, but he hoped it would distract her long enough for him to get the moodulator off her neck.

He went to grab the device, but what happened surprised even Drakken.

The moodulator exploded, sending Shego's hair waving behind her, Drakken broke off the kiss.

He was first thinking this was almost a fairytale ending; his kiss had awoken sleeping beauty.

That was, until he opened his eyes and saw Shego, she was very angry and her irises were actually glowing.

She grabbed him by the neck and shoved him up the cliff wall above her.

"What were you doing!" force was behind those words.

"Shego!" Drakken coughed out, "The moodulator….gasp"

"No one!" her grip tightened on Drakken's throat, "Touches me like that unless I wish it!"

Drakken, was beginning to pass out, his eyes were starting to roll back in his head.

This reaction was enough to get Shego to release him and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. A sack that was gasping for breath and choking, trying to recover from the near death experience.

Shego, just starred at Drakken with a cross look, a look that could peel paint from a wall.

Drakken, after finally getting his breath back started talking, "The moodulator made you crazy Shego, I was trying to get it off of you."

"By kissing me!" Her words were layered with venom, "What would you do if I was delirious, strip me naked!"

"Shego, I was…"

"Know this doc!" Shego, reached down and pulled Drakken up by the collar, "If you ever touch me like that again, I'll gut you!" She threw him back against the cliff wall hard and proceeded to walk away from him at a steady pace.

It was three weeks before Drakken saw Shego again after that incident; when she came back he could tell she was still mad at him. She just wasn't, "I'm going to kill you" mad at that point.

Drakken, had theorized that his kissing Shego had caused her to get so angry it overloaded the moodulator and destroyed it.

What was puzzling was that since the moodulator had been put on her they had kissed once. Why all of a sudden did him kissing her cause such anger to build up in her.

He realized that during those crazy days she had been the aggressor and thus she had kissed him, he had never kissed her back.

There was a past there, but Drakken really didn't care too much about Shego's past only that she was there to help him take over the world. So he didn't pry or try to find out what exactly made her so angry about a man touching her without permission.

He eventually had sated her anger with a gift; he couldn't remember what it was just it was some expensive thing that she had wanted for a long time. It had done wonders to clear the air between them that their relationship finally went back to normal.

Unfortunately, now he had the same problem again, she was once again angry and wouldn't calm down for quite awhile. He couldn't have her like this, she was so unpredictable and less adept at fighting when in this mood.

A gift wouldn't be enough though; he thought to himself, something bigger would have to do the job.

He thought for quite awhile, when something on the table caught his attention, an ad in a magazine.

He picked it up and read the blazing advertisement on the front, with a, "Turn to page 93 for details"

So, he turned to page 93 and read the details but knew immediately that this was exactly what would get Shego in a good mood again.

On page 93, was the information the advertisement hinted at but not only that, Shego had circled it. She only circled things in her magazines that she was extremely interested in or really wanted.

Drakken, smiled, it would be extremely expensive but if it could get his prized assistant operating at one hundred percent it would be worth every penny.

He picked up a phone and dialed a number that was on the article.

* * *

Legacy, was an aircraft unlike any other on Earth, shaped in a T pattern, the center hull was only large enough for two passengers. It was sleek and torpedo shaped made of a bluish metal.

The two side wings were boxes attached to the main hull made out of the same metal but each box had a glowing light blue stripe through the center.

The thing looked like it could never fly, but was leaving a city it had taken off from at close to mach one.

In the pilot's cabin was one occupant looking to be in his early thirties, his blonde hair was cut short, almost military style. Two icy blue eyes were glancing at readouts and the sky ahead of the cockpit.

He was dressed in very tight formfitting black leather that had been dyed considerable darker then regular black leather. It was almost as if a starless night sky had been wrapped around his body.

His face was well rounded having no sharp corners or harsh characteristics to it, it was a smooth face, one that had been well groomed of facial hair.

His mouth looked as if it could easily make a very beautiful smile or a very evil grin.

Altrix, was a very plain looking man, nothing about him really screamed handsome, but a more, "What you see is what you get" look. He wasn't fat or skinny, but had a body that was built to be strong and had muscle tone to back it up.

Basically, he looked like a normal guy you'd met on the street on any day, other then he was flying in an aircraft that was one of a kind.

One of the monitors on the control panel flashed to life with a picture of Wade on it.

"Hello Wade," Altrix began before Wade had a chance, "I'm on my way to Global Justice's headquarters, I just had to make a personal detour for some research."

"I know," Wade began, "but it's not your being late to why I'm calling."

"Oh," Altrix raised an eyebrow at this, "change of plans I take it."

"Yes, Global Justice has another assignment for you," Wade, typed on his keyboard and stared at his screen, "looks like a recon mission this time, in Siberia, I'm sending you the coordinates now."

On another screen, the coordinates appeared, Altrix quickly turned Legacy in the direction of the location.

"Let's see," Altrix was bringing up an area map of where this was, "remote, isolated but nearby a power source. Only way to access it through air vehicle with vertical take-off and landing. Their sending me to a villan's convention?

Isn't this kind of rookies work, I mean my training appointment must be more important then this."

"Rookies wouldn't have the kind of penetration your previous experience gives you." Wade responded, "Either way Global Justice thinks you're the best one for this job and will gather more then an army of rookies."

"I'm flattered," by Altrix's look on his face he obviously wasn't, "but something tells me there's more to this. It couldn't be their delaying my training of young Possible for as long as they possibly can is it?

Have you told her yet Wade?"

Wade, was silent.

"You haven't told her yet." Altrix, let out a sigh, "She's going to have to find out one way or another. I'd rather she find out sooner then later if they plan on me training her."

"It's not necessary for her to know, she only thinks you're an advanced member of Global Justice she is to replace," Wade, had a far off look on his face, "in truth that's what is being done. You're right though, she should be told the truth, I do hate not telling her the whole truth but Global Justice has tied my hands on this matter."

"You sound as if your trying to justify lying to your friend," Altrix, looked directly at Wade, "not a good policy. Whatever, if you think it's best for your friend I'll play along with the charade.

Going off topic though Wade, this Shego I met is quite the interesting lady, although a little inept in her villainy.

Amazing I've never heard of her, considering her past and how she came to be." Altrix looked to be thinking hard. "I do hope I can have another run in with her at a later date."

"That's funny," Wade, looked interested, "you didn't seem all too impressed or interested in her before."

"That was before I did a little personal research on her." Altrix, was grinning, "Who would have thought I would find the last one, especially now considering my situation."

"What do you mean?" Wade quipped.

"Nothing important Wade," Altrix responded, "just musings of an old man."

Legacy, continued to head towards Siberia and the Villain's convention.

* * *

Shego, couldn't believe what Drakken had done, the trip to the convention was expected, but she had planned on not attending.

That was, until Drakken summoned her from her chambers to give her the news.

In recent years the convention had started to host a fighting tournament, basically the grunts and strong-arms of villains or villains themselves competing with one another to find out who was the most skilled fighter.

The only rules were, no super powers could be used, including her glow or robotic enhancements, basically a competition of skill and nothing else.

Shego, had entered the fight the first few years and won easily each time, of course the other villains had become jealous of this and pushed her out the only way they could.

They started to charge an entry fee, with Drakken as cheap as he was and her wanting to keep every penny she made, she had skipped entering the tournament.

Of course by now the entry fee was so outrageous that no one but the richest villain or henchperson of a rich villain could enter it. She had dreamed for years of entering the tournament and showing all these spoiled-rich villains what a real fighter was like.

Unfortunately, she could never spare the funds to enter; especially considering the entry fee was currently at one hundred thousand dollars.

Drakken, had paid for her entry fee though and shocked her by doing it, she really didn't know what to say to him when he told her. He had just said she should have fun with it and not to worry about ever paying him back, it was on him.

She had almost not entered into the tournament, that was until at the convention she found out a way to pay Drakken back.

The prize money for the tournament was ten million dollars, more then enough to pay back Drakken for it. Though she wondered if his real plan was to extort the money from her later.

She had confronted him before her first match about it, Drakken was all over the convention, trying to find something to make himself all the more bad guy.

Drakken, had calmly responded he knew about the prize money, but it was hers, no strings attached if she won.

Shego, had no idea why Drakken was being so nice all of a sudden, she hadn't done anything to directly hurt him lately.

After her first two wins the thought was out of her mind and by her fourth win she was in good spirits.

There had been one hundred and twenty eight entries to the tournament, in the first two sets each match had taken less then three minutes to declare a winner, so it was moving fast. Sets three and four had taken a few hours, but for Shego they were still easy wins and she was now in the final set.

Looking at the layout of how matches had gone, she was one of the first entries so the very first name on the match chart.

The opponent she was to fight for the final match had been a late entry and was at the very bottom of the list.

Both of them had fought with no losses, impressive but she knew she would beat whoever they were. She had yet to met a single opponent who had given her a real challenge, no surprise at that.

It was early evening now and the tournament officials were setting up a very special ring for the final event.

Shego, decided to wander around the convention a bit, since the match wouldn't start for another hour.

None of the booths really caught her fancy, most were uninteresting add-on garbage for villains.

One booth though, did catch her eye, it was one of the last ones she had encountered.

They were selling a database, not just any database, a database of all heroes, super heroes, and any member of Global Justice. It advertised as having all information including weaknesses in its database.

"Shego!" The vendor spotted her looking at his booth, "Good luck on winning the tournament but can I interest you in trying our database. One lookup for twenty dollars, we've got an excellent entry on Kim Possible."

"I'm sure you do," Shego, had read such entries before and they were basically worthless, "but I would actually like something else looked up."

She was about to win ten million dollars in a few moments, so decided why not and produced a twenty, "Can this lookup by characteristics and descriptions of a hero?"

"Why certainly," the man was beaming, "or new 8.6 database allows Boolean searches to be cross…" Shego, pinched the man's lips together with her fingers.

"A yes will be enough," Shego, was annoyed but gave the man her money, "OK, invisibility, apparent ability to completely avoid energy beams without being touched. Icy blue eyes, very skilled fighter."

The man finished typing up her request, a few moments later the computer responding with one hundred and twenty two entries broken down in certain levels, but none really helped in narrowing it down more.

"Um, anything else about them," the vendor was a little nervous, he'd have to refund her if they didn't produce relevant data, "voice, personality, odd behavior?"

Shego, looked down she really didn't want to say it, but she was curious, "They seem to like to wink at those they fight, I'd have to say against female opponents."

The vendor typed some more, the hundred entries became one after that, he pulled the record up.

**NAME: **Altrix

**ORGANIZATION: **Global Justice

**RECORD ENDS**

"Umm, that's not too helpful you know." Shego, was annoyed now, she had a name but wanted more then this for twenty dollars.

"Just a minute." The vendor pulled out a walky talky and started to yell some techno babble about a record, lost data.

The voice on the other end said a few words which caused the vendor to respond, "Your joking, level triple Z? Surely you can get more then a name?"

Some more talking, with the vendor responding, "Uh huh." then nodding his head.

After a minute, the vendor put the walky talky down, "Afraid I'll have to refund your money Shego," he started to hand the twenty back to her, "that's all we have unfortunately."

Shego, grabbed his wrist with her hand and lit up her other hand, "There's something your not telling me."

"No!" The vendor was shocked, "That's all we have on this Altrix, I swear it."

"Then what's level triple Z?" Shego, looked directly at him.

"Umm, the database we make comes from first hand reports about heroes," he cleared his throat, "it also comes from us hacking into Global Justice's network from time to time.

Most of the files are encrypted which can be cracked while others will only open from Global Justice's main base.

Some of those are level triple Z"

"And?" Shego pushed, the man wasn't telling everything.

"Well, a triple Z is," the man was sweating a little, "the type of file that even those who need to know, don't know about.

Whoever this Altrix is, they're such an important person that Global Justice has basically blinded themselves in their own database to them.

That's really all we know about triple Z, could you give me back my arm please?"

Shego, released the man and pocketed her money, wasn't what she really wanted to hear, but it would have to do she figured.

She made her way back to the tournament putting the database lookup out of her mind; she needed to focus on the upcoming match.

* * *

Many at the convention were gathered for this match, which was the main reason the ring had been redone, to get more seating out. Multi-tiered bleachers surrounded the ring, which itself was a ten-foot wide circle in the center surrounded by landing cushions.

The audience was huge even with the entire convention not being there, but enough to make quite a large crowd.

"Is this on?" and announcer spoke into a microphone, "Ladies, Villains and henchmen, welcome to the final match for this year's ultimate fighter tournament.

It's been a surprising day with long time absent but always lovely and evil Shego returning to the ring.

And what a return, being the first entry and going through the entire tournament undefeated.

But, she's got one heck of a challenger, a nobody and first time entrant to the tournament has brought some great surprises.

Will he be able to defeat the great Shego, get ready it's time for Shego verses….you can't be serious?"

The announcer mumble to a judge next to him who responded, "Yes, it's stupid but it is his name." The announcer just shook his head and turned back to the mic.

"Shego verses," he shook his head again, "I don't believe this, the Bucketnator."

A roar of laughter arose from the crowd as Shego's opponent stepped out to face her, Shego for a minute thought this was a joke but could tell the judges were serious.

The outfit was a complete joke, Wade apparently took his villain disguises straight from a comic book.

From his feet up to his neck Altrix was covered in steel cans that were segmented together for easy movement.

He remembered putting on the suit, then immediately telling Wade, "I feel like a walking recycling commercial. Remember kids, steel cans can be used over and over again." and gave Wade a thumbs up and a dorky smile.

"What's next, your going to shove a bucket on my head?"

"Actually," Wade had looked a little sheepish, "if you look in your pack."

"I don't believe it!" Altrix had produced a bucket, an old worn rusty bucket from the pack.

"I didn't have time to make eye holes so you'll need to make them there." Altrix, plopped the thing on his head.

The words, "Oil can!" echoed from inside the bucket, "I'll skip the eyeholes Wade, I'll just phase my head. Won't be the best view but better then any slots I could cut in it."

So, Altrix made his way into the convention, looking like a reject tin man from the Wizard of Oz.

The name, Bucketnator, Altrix had made up, Wade had another name for him, but considering his attire he figured why not go the distance.

Thus, Bucketnator, had entered the tournament, he had scoped out the entire convention before entering which was the reason he was a late entry.

Right now though, if anyone could have seen inside of the bucket helmet, they would have seen Altrix grinning. He was surprised to be meeting Shego again; it had only been two days since the Ion Cannon.

"Wonders never cease." He thought to himself.

He made his way to met Shego and the ref that were standing in the middle of the ring.

Shego, had an odd look on her face, she couldn't really believe this was the other fighter that had made it through the tournament without being beaten as well. Maybe, he just got lucky and got the easy matches.

"Ok," the Ref started, "you two know the rules, but for those in the audience just joining us I'll repeat them.

This is a fight based on fighting skill, strength and knowledge.

No weapons, chemicals, robotic attachments, mystic powers and especially no super powers.

Biting, spitting and breaking of bones are allowed though, we're bad guys and we fight dirty, just no too dirty.

First one to get three points wins; points are awarded to the opponent who knocks the other out of the ring.

Death or being disabled results in an instant win, are you two ready?"

"Let's get this over with." Shego responded, the Bucketnator only nodded his bucket.

The ref, blew a whistle and the match was on.

Shego, decided to try the direct approach, there was no way someone this dorky looking could be that good.

A quick high kick to knock that bucket off his head seemed like the best method, with any luck the bucket was firmly attached to his body and would send him flying.

What happened, wasn't according to plan but made the crowd first gasp, then scream with excitement at the display.

The Bucketnator, grabbed her ankle and stopped the kick fast right next to his bucket head. Even quicker, he lunged forward while holding her ankle and cupped her waist in his arm.

In a fluid motion he picked up Shego and spun her around to release her so she flew out of the ring and into the cushions surrounding the ring.

It was fast and by the time Shego looked back from the cushions she heard a judge, "First point, Bucketnator."

The Bucketnator, walked to the edge of the ring closest to Shego and leaned over to get even closer to her.

"Let me give you a piece of advice Shego," a voice echoed in the bucket, "brute force isn't going to work."

With that, he turned and walked back to the center of the ring, waiting for Shego to start the next round.

She made it back quickly and the ref blew his whistle again to start the next match.

Which actually went better for Shego, she did a few fake punches to throw him off guard for her real attack. To her surprise even though he reacted to the fakes, he quickly would change his defense to counter the real attack she was trying.

It was frustrating, but a part of her could swear he was purposely staying on the defensive and not attacking her in anyway.

After four minutes she finally found a weakness in his defense, his left ankle wasn't as well guarded.

She connected with both fists on both his forearms held in front of his face for a block. With her left foot she plucked that ankle straight up throwing him off-balance and moved both hands to grab the ankle.

After that, it was just a matter of her flinging him by the leg out of the ring for her first point.

"Let me give you a piece of advice," Shego was grinning at the Bucketnator in a pile of cushions, "being a turtle won't work on me."

"Took you long enough to see that opening." He said while standing up.

Shego, shrugged the comment off and both met in the center again, the whistle blew once again.

This match was different, he was much faster with his attacks, and in a split second he hit her with four punches and a kick. Shego, had blocked all of them but just barely, she moved her arms away from protecting her face to a puzzling sight.

The Bucketnator was in a handstand, before she could take advantage of this vulnerable position, he went down on his back while spinning, both legs out.

She blocked the kicks with her arms, they were hard blows but easy to block, the crowd was screaming at the display.

Before she could recover, she felt two hands on her neck and her face was shoved downward. The hands came off her neck and she felt two arms lock around her midsection; she was then hoisted up on her back onto the Bucketnator's left shoulder.

The crowd was going wild at this display and lost it when the Bucketnator ran full speed to the edge of the ring, stopped dead and let Shego fly out.

"Two points Bucketnator, one point Shego." The announcer was heard over the speakers, "Let us hope if Bucketnator wins he'll do the right thing and change his name."

Shego, couldn't believe he had two points on her, no one she had fought in this tournament had even scored one point on her.

Part of her wanted to go ahead and use her powers to end this dork's life, but reason and ten million dollars kept her at bay.

He hadn't won yet so there was still a chance, the next match went Shego's way.

After various aggressive blows and blocks and aerobatics both had performed it came at the edge of the ring. The Bucketnator had just dodged a flying kick by Shego and was behind her, she was completely open.

The crowd was murderous seeing this was it, this was the win for Bucketnator, but he paused.

The pause gave Shego an opening and she grabbed his wrist, planted a hand on his waist and lifted him above her.

Then, basically body slammed him out of the ring, the crowd gasped, then roared at the sight of Shego.

"So it comes down to this, two points to Shego and two points to Bucketnator." The crowd was in a frenzy, "This is it folks, next point wins the tournament, is declared the ultimate fighter and wins a cool ten million to boot."

The final match started, Shego, went into a frenzy sending what seemed like a hundred blows at Bucketnator. To the crowds delight though, he dodged everyone she threw.

At the final blow, he grabbed her wrist, dropped down and cleared her legs with his leg sending her to the mat.

He quickly got up and allowed her to rise again, Shego tried again to land a blow but couldn't and he plucked up her right leg then cleared the other with his leg and sent her again to the mat.

The rest of the match went the same way, with Shego and Bucketnator moving slowly to the ring edge.

Shego, couldn't land a blow and the Bucketnator easily sent her to the mat.

"He's toying with me!" Shego thought to herself, "No one toys with me! No one!"

Before she could stop herself, her hands lit up, it was an instant disqualification from the match.

"Hey! Super powers are against the rules you know." The Bucketnator's voice echoed at her.

She had blown it, but decided to have a little fun, "Who cares, I fight dirty and your definitely going to pay for toying with me." Shego, threatened Bucketnator.

"That's funny, I fight dirty too." He held up his right hand to Shego, which had the index finger extended. Around this finger he twirled a slightly large green band that had a black buckle on it.

Shego, paused for a second to stare at the object, she had seen it somewhere before and it looked awfully familiar.

A look of horror appeared on her face and she looked down at her waist, he had taken her belt off of her. Her pants were halfway down her hips and starting to show off her lower unmentionables.

She reached down and quickly pulled her pants up.

"Rainforest green definitely works for you." The Bucketnator made a thumbs up at Shego.

"You just think this is so funny don't you?" Shego, was furious, but was frozen at the spot; if she moved too quickly she'd lose her pants, so she slowly made her way towards him.

He, just as slowly walked away from Shego, "What would have been funnier is if you'd given me a few more moments I could have had your bra too."

Shego, just sent a look of poison at him then looked to her right to see three judges approach the two fighters.

"Ah, I see you've come to award the fighter that was only interested in the money." The Bucketnator spoke, "Well, let her have it."

Shego, looked at him puzzled.

"Why?" One of the judges started, "Why did you throw the match?"

To Shego's surprise, the judge was looking at Bucketnator, not her, "Excuse me? What?" she said.

"I only wanted to fight her, she was interested in the prize money so it works out for both of us." He tossed Shego's belt back to her which she caught, "Maybe if we met again Shego I can give you a few lessons on improving your skill."

He walked away from the ring and through the crowd back to the convention.

"Someone want to explain to me what just happened?" Shego, was looking at the judges while hurriedly putting her belt back on.

"I don't understand it, he was definitely better then Shego." One of the judges said to another.

"Right before you lit up your hands Shego," one judge was answering her question, "he steeped out of the ring, on purpose, he basically forfeited the match before you."

"What?" Shego, looked shocked but finally got her belt back on, she looked toward the place her opponent had disappeared to.

"So," another judge began, "would you like the customary deposit in a Swiss Bank account?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine." Shego, quickly blurted out and she ran full speed after the Bucketnator.

She couldn't believe it, he had forfeited the match, she was scanning the convention trying to find him. There were so many costumed villains it was hard to get a lock, but eventually the glint of steel cans caught her eyes.

She ran, jumped and leaped through booth after booth and finally landed right in front of Bucketnator.

"You've got some explaining to do," Shego, stood a foot in front of him, blocking his path, "or are you just the kind of guy that gives millions away?"

"I told you," He wasn't really phased by her appearance, "I only wanted to fight you, that's why I entered the match. I'm a really big fan of yours, that's all."

"Oh come off of it!" Shego, put both hands on her hips, "No one who fights like that is a fan of mine."

"Would it make sense if I told you I have a weakness for beautiful green skinned women?" Shego's eyes narrowed at this comment, "I guess not."

"You'll just have to live with my reasons are my own." He held his hands out to her, "I was never interested in the money, just the experience and fighting you was quite the experience."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Shego responded.

"I was serious about teaching you." had bluntly put, "I see a lot of potential in you Shego, perhaps I see more then even you can imagine."

"And what, I'm just suppose to immediately want to be trained by you because of the match and the money you gave me?" She responded.

"You're not suppose to do anything more then you want Shego. The choice is always yours, I'm just offering it." He replied.

Shego, couldn't believe this, was this guy really serious, he may be dressed like a dork but he definitely had the skills. Maybe he was a mad fighting genius or something, he sure acted like it to her.

* * *

Drakken, didn't have a clue what he was doing.

He had wandered all over the convention, trying to find some device to enhance his villainy or help defeat heroes that were always foiling his plans.

Nothing could be found that could do that, but the final booth he was at showed some promise.

Portable disintegrator rays, not just any average ray either, these were selective rays.

You could vaporize an entire building with one, or a single skin cell, at least that's what the salesman said.

The device was about the size of a flashlight, but was covered in buttons from its front to its back.

Drakken, was randomly pushing buttons on the thing trying to get it to work.

"Sir!" The salesman looked very disturbed at this, "That's not how you're suppose to use the device, are you sure you know what your doing?"

"I'm a genius," Drakken, paid him no mind, "operating a disintegrator ray is like unlocking a door to one of my intellect."

Another button was pushed and the device started to emit various beeps in sequence, each one getting louder and louder.

"Oh No!" The salesman ran, while Drakken feverishly pushed more buttons, that caused the beeping to get louder and quicker.

"Oh snap!" Drakken said before the gun discharged.

* * *

"How do I know your not just some freak, how do I know I can trust you?" Shego was continuing the conversation. She had agreed to be trained by him, just now was arguing over a meeting place.

"Come now Shego," He answered, "does this look like a face you can't trust." The bucket was looking at Shego, it was so ridiculous she almost wanted to laugh right there.

Of course, her humor was cut short as a beam came streaming by and erased that face of a bucket leaving only air.

She heard Drakken curse out loud as she brought both hands to her lips in a gasp, she couldn't believe this had happened in front of her.

She had agreed to be trained by him and now, well, now there was no now, she was mortified.

That was until the Bucketnator lifted his right hand and passed it back and forth through where his head once was.

"I'm heard of losing your head over a woman but this is nuts!" A voice was heard that no longer had an echo.

Shego's, eyes opened wide at this sight, "Wait a minute?" she heard giggling coming from where the head should be on Bucketnator.

Two, very recognizable icy blue eyes materialized above the suit with no head and one winked at her. They just as quickly vanished from existence after delivering their message.

"YOU!" Shego, screamed then lit up her hands and burned the suit of steel cans into a pile of slag on the floor.

Bending over and yelling directly at the puddle of molten metal she yelled, "Take that you per…"

The sound of a hand slapping Shego on her right butt cheek rang out, Shego stood straight up clutching her rear.

"I am so going to kill you for that someday!" she spat out.

"Oh come on! You were ready to go out for a dinner and a movie with me." A voice from nowhere came, "Besides, if you don't want it spanked you shouldn't hang it out like that."

"The last thing I need is advice from you, Altrix!" She searched around trying to find the source of the voice.

"You learned my name?" the tone was of mockery, "I'm so flattered Shego and I thought for a minute you cared nothing for me. I'm so touched!

I bet that's the only thing you know about me right now though."

"I know you're a man who can't keep his hands to himself!" she spat back.

"I know a lot more about you though," the voice continued, Shego still couldn't make out the source, "doing homework on you was quite easy.

Let's see, we have a woman named Shego, we have a city named Go City.

We have a woman named Shego and a group called Team…"

"SHUT UP!" Shego, was shocked at this.

"Come on Shego, you've got the most fascination background." Altrix said.

"That past doesn't mean anything to me, if you think you'll appeal to that part that died long ago." Shego, was a little flustered.

"Oh it's not that part that fascinates me, it's your bad girl history I'm amazed about." Altrix, was starting to sound distant, "It's amazing you've been at villainy for this long and still haven't improved much over your previous job.

Makes me wonder if you are truly related to that team, but then again I've not given you some training."

"What?" Shego, looked around herself, no one was anywhere close to where she was, so no eavesdroppers, "My brothers were never skilled fighters or users of their powers when the team was around."

"That's right, they told me you don't ever visit." Altrix said, "You might want to drop or spy on them a bit, they've changed a little since I've trained them."

"What?" Shego, was puzzled.

"Oh yes, Global Justice has me training a lot of Super Heroes and would-be Heroes. Let's just say, next you cross paths with Kim Possible, you might find yourself in over your head." Altrix's voice was very distant now.

"Your training Possible?" Shego's voice was just a bit shaken at hearing this.

"No more time to talk Shego, duty calls." Altrix's voice was just a whisper, "We will met again though, I can guarantee it. Maybe next time I'll let you see me, but for now you have a lot to think about, as do I."

Shego, was standing alone in the middle of the convention, she could sense that Altrix was gone.

Suddenly, a paper airplane collided with her head, she grabbed it and looked around to see who had thrown it, no one was anywhere near to have thrown it.

She looked at the plane and saw writing on it, she unfurrowed the paper and couldn't believe what she was reading.

_**My offer to train you still stands Shego.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**What about Shego?**

Chapter 3

"No! No! No! No!" Altrix, was screaming with a red face, "You're reacting Kim, not thinking this through."

Kim Possible, was frantically dodging bullets being spewed out by two turrets. She had been slowly and stealthly sneaking through a test lair Altrix had constructed at Global Justice's headquarters.

The test lair was the size of a city block and had more entires then she could count. It was built with practically every design she had ever encountered in her career and some she hadn't.

Altrix, had given her the scenario, evil villain has stolen technology at the center of the lair. Recover if possible to return to its rightful owners.

She had done this before, recovering stolen technology by sneaking into a villian's lair. Kim, had thought this would be a cake walk, every entrance was easily breached.

Of course, this was her fourteenth attempt, she had been going at this for two weeks now.

The lair was frustrating, every time she thought she had bypassed a defense and gained entry, another defense would take its place.

The lair was designed like an unstable rock pile, move one stone and hundreds more would cascade down.

She had tried this attempt without Ron, but was beginning to think it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Even though all the weapons and traps were non-lethal, the principal of it was getting to her.

While avoiding the fire of the guns she saw a solution to getting out of this trap. The guns were ground turrets in the middle of the large room, both were shielded enough that turning their fire on each other wouldn't destroy them, she had already tried that.

What Kim did see, were loose ceiling tiles above the turrets. The room was made of four foot thick concrete walls, they were that thick for the number of bullets being shot everywhere.

It was a risky move, but if they were as lose as they looked it might work.

Running past the turrets it gave her a few seconds out of the their fire as they rotated to gain a lock on her.

She quickly pulled out her hairdryer and fired a grappling hook at a tile directly above one of the turrets.

Pulling with all she was worth, she dislodged a tile, that was actually a four foot cube of concrete.

It crashed down on one of the turrets, destroying it as the other started firing again.

Kim, dived behind the block with her back against it. She could hear rubber bullets being deflected off the block.

She took a deep breath, then felt a muscle spasm on the back of her right shoulder. Stress must be getting to her, she thought.

She paid it no heed and using the fallen block as a shield grappled another ceiling tile and sent it crashing atop of the other turret.

Finally, there was silence in the chamber until she heard a door slide open with Altrix standing in the doorway.

"What?" She was a little annoyed at the disappointed look he was giving her, "Not fast enough?"

"No, plenty fast," he crossed his arms and cocked his head to his right side, "but what are you planning on doing with the poison darts in your back?"

Kim, felt the back of her right shoulder where she had felt the muscle spasm earlier. Four, four darts were sticking out in the location, a wave of dizziness started to come over her.

"I told you four days ago Kim," he wasn't looking at her, "you can't use any part of this lair as a tool.

The blocks in the ceiling were rigged, using them as cover or to disable the turrets was expected."

Kim, was on her knees with her vision so blurred she couldn't make out shapes, "Recon, Wade, detect…" she was losing it.

"Recon can't always know what is in a lair," Kim, finally collapsed on the floor, "I said you need to think this through."

A naked mole rat scurried to Kim and tried to wake her, but she was out like a light.

Altrix, turned, "Dude! Those weren't really poison were they?" Ron, had a look of concern looking down at his unconscious friend who was on the floor."

"Just knock-out darts Ron," Altrix, was looking directly at Ron, "but they might as well been poison and she should be dead after that idiot display."

"Aren't you being a little hard on KP?" Ron, was looking at Altrix with a cross look.

The sight was quite humorous, two blonde men looking at each other, one dressed in black leather, well built, muscle toned and a lot taller then Ron.

Ron, dressed in mission garb and having a much less pronounced build compared with Altrix.

Both men's faces were average in looks, other then the difference in build they could literally be mistaken for brothers.

"I'd rather she fail here," Altrix, pointed his finger at the floor, "here it isn't fatal compared to out in the field."

"None of the lairs KP and me have been to have ever been like this." Ron, countered back.

"You both will though Ron," Altrix, raised an eyebrow at the boy, "and you'll encounter the worse villains too."

"Dude, she's already fought and won against more villains then I can count." Ron, waved his hands in the air.

"Yes," Altrix, crossed his arms again, "villains nobody is afraid to send a teenage girl after." Ron, had a ticked look at him, "She's good Ron, I'm not insulting her skill, but she needs more experience dealing with some more lethal villains.

It's not an insult Ron, Global Justice has felt for awhile she was ready for bigger fish, I'm just here to make sure she is ready."

"But," Ron looked at Kim, "this lair makes no sense, no one even in my worse nightmares has designed a lair like this."

"Oh, there are lairs like this out there," Altrix, looked at Kim as well, "and she is good enough to take down those villains, I'm just showing her some stupid mistakes she can make to get herself killed."

Ron, knelt down next to Kim and tried waking her along with Rufus.

Altrix, let out a sigh, "After two weeks I do wonder if I should just tell her the secret of beating this lair though.

She'll be up in about twenty minutes Ron, tell her today's training is over, we'll pick up tomorrow."

Altrix, turned to leave when Ron stood up and stopped him, "Wait! Before you go I have kinda a personal question to ask you."

"Sure," Altrix, turned to face the boy, "what is it?"

"Well," Ron, scratched the back of his head, "we've kinda talked with people around Global Justice, asking about you and such.

Most say that you've fought an awful lot of villains in your career that's why they have you training Kim.

A lot say you've fought some really powerful and ruthless ones even super powered heroes don't want to fight."

"You want to know if she's in any real danger," Altrix grinned at the boy, he had felt there was something between these two, "the worse villains out there Ron are the ones that aren't afraid to die.

When they die, they want to take as many with them as they can, don't worry, if she learns what I have to teach her, she'll always make it."

Ron, blinked twice, "Uh, no dude, I know KP will always win, I just wanted to know who's the baddest bad guy you've ever fought.

A lot here at GJ say you took out the worse of the worse."

Altrix, chuckled, "Well ,that's egg on my face getting all philosophical with you."

His grin got even wider, "Dark Lord Cessation was the worse that ever lived and ever will live."

"Dark Lord?" Ron, had a confused look, "That's a weird title and I can't even spell cessation."

"Oh, he earned that title Ron," Altrix's grin faded a bit, "and cessation means, a bringing or coming to an end, which many heroes and villains found when they opposed him.

It was over a year ago when the Dark Lord fell, took an army of super powered heroes and three armies worth of Global Justice agents.

It was a dark day indeed when the Dark Lord finally died, so dark I really don't want to relive that day by telling someone else the story."

Altrix, turned to leave Ron, Kim and Rufus, "There are very few at Global Justice that remember the day who want to talk about it Ron.

Needless to say, even the worse villain today is only half of the ruthlessness and power the Dark Lord had Ron.

I doubt the world will ever see such evil ever again."

With that, Altrix left Ron with Kim and left the chamber to walk Global Justice's halls.

* * *

"They are too slow!" Shego was screaming as another syntho clone melted into a puddle. 

She was currently surrounded by a dozen synthos and about a dozen puddles of goo as well.

In the two weeks after returning from the convention, she had been madly at work on the syntho machine.

Twenty-four synthos, maxed out in every aspect as far as the machine could go and then some had finally been created and she was now fighting them in a combat room.

A henchman was there to tweak the syntho's programming while she fought them.

At first, she had fought them one at a time; they were strong and fast but just didn't match Altrix. She had continually ordered the henchman to increase their skill and fierceness; they still weren't at Altrix's level.

She had ordered them higher still and to her dismay the henchman had told her increasing the level would cause them to malfunction and self-destruct. The control room he was in was shrieking warning alarms by that point.

"Send the rest after me!" Shego yelled at the henchman.

"But, that's twelve against one Shego…"

"Do it!" She cut him off by sending a green bolt at the ceiling above his head, after he pressed a few buttons, the remaining syntho's came at her at the same time.

She was overwhelmed for about twenty seconds, having her arms and legs grabbed and held and feeling punches coming from everywhere. To an outside observer it would look that Shego was finally defeated, of course no one was there to see it, the henchman had ran after putting in the final command.

From the crowd of clones around Shego, a hiss began to be heard, the ones in the center melted away, to be replaced by Shego's angry face.

She snapped necks, removed limbs and cut clones in half with her green flames until one remained.

What little intelligence the clone had, it knew enough that opposing her was an insane endeavor and so ran. A green bolt cut it down quickly from Shego that had so much power it turned it into ash.

Shego, noticed that the henchman had left and realized she was alone in the training room surrounded by destroyed syntho's.

She fell to her knees and brought both hands up to her eyes; in a few moments tears were seen streaming from behind her hands.

"Their still not good enough." She sobbed to herself.

She wasn't crying out of sadness, just out of frustration with this new challenge that had entered into her life.

She had only faced off against Altrix twice, but it was enough for her to know he was far out of her league.

It was different then fighting Mrs. Perfect as well, Possible was a lot like these clones. Good fighter, a little better then her but if she could get a lucky shot in with her powers it would change the tide of the battle.

At least with Possible she had always had a chance, with Altrix, even her powers seemed to be of no use in fighting him.

Now, she had no way to even train at the level it seemed as the syntho's should have been able to be faster then Altrix, but they weren't.

A shiver went up her spine, how many spankings would she have to endure in trying to find some weakness or advantage against him.

"It could be worse I guess." She thought to herself. "He could have superpowers." she had an idea of what his invisibility act was at least.

There were scientists in the world that were working on an inter-phasic cloaking device, gave invisibility as well as the ability to pass through solid matter. It was in the theoretical phase, but Shego figured Global Justice had Altrix outfitted with a prototype one.

Although, the lab Drakken had sent her to a month ago said the device didn't even exist, was just in theory currently. Perhaps they finally made a breakthrough; she might have to revisit the lab to find a weakness.

She wiped her tears dry and stood up, having formulated a new plan to take down this Altrix. She started to walk out of the room when Drakken's voice came over the intercom.

"Shego." His voice seemed a little scared, "I need to speak with you when you are free."

She wasn't at all surprised with his tone, in the last couple of weeks while she had pushed herself hard in trying to find a way to defeat Altrix, everyone had avoided her.

She wasn't angry, just frustrated the solution to her problem hadn't been found yet, she so wanted to kill Altrix she was bordering on obsession with the man now.

The lair Drakken was currently inhabiting was an underwater lair, shaped like a bicycle wheel with the tire being divided into many large chambers and the spokes leading to a main central chamber.

Drakken's main lab was located there and she made it to the doctor in about twenty minutes.

She found him sitting in a chair in the center of the chamber that was raised up on a platform. He was staring at various monitors and typing on a keyboard, apparently calculating something.

"What is it now Dr. D?" She crossed her arms, having an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, Shego you're earlier then I expected." Drakken, was physically showing signs of being nervous. He had been spying on her training so was able to see the vicious display of her tearing apart clones.

It was times like this a voice in the back of Drakken's head would whisper that he was only the boss because Shego allowed him to be the boss.

What didn't help matters any was what Drakken needed to ask Shego to do, but he couldn't delay on it, he had put it off for too long as it was.

"Shego," Drakken, stood up and looked at the woman, "it's come to my attention that the authorities are closing in on my current lair."

"So?" Shego, turned away from Drakken with arms still crossed, "Move to a new lair then." Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Noooooooo!" She turned and looked at Drakken in disbelief, "You're not serious? Not now!"

"Shego," Drakken, was looking a little apprehensive, but was standing his ground, "when you signed your contract you knew this would be asked of you."

"I didn't think you were actually serious about it." She clinched her fists together and let out a frustrated grunt.

"We're moving back to the Rocky Mountain lair," Drakken, continued to talk while Shego just shook her head back and forth, "it's been a year since we've inhabited it and I think it's time to move on back."

Shego, started to walk out of the room with a very sour look on her face.

"Shego, make sure you…" Both of Shego's hands lit up, which made Drakken dive behind his chair and stop talking.

She couldn't believe this and now of all times, but this is what you get for signing on with a mad-man bent on taking over the world she thought to herself.

When she had signed her contract with Drakken, it had quite a funny little section she had thought was nothing more then a gag. She paid it no mind and went ahead and signed thinking it was just a joke.

Oh, how wrong she was on that, she had found out when Drakken and her had moved from one lair to another.

Drakken, had, "Issues" with a new bed that wasn't prepared and made by a woman, issues that bordered on superstition.

When they had first moved to a new lair he had ordered her to, "Make his bed!" which she had laughed in his face about. He had asked her again with more urgency, which she had hurt Drakken and told him the joke was over.

Of course, he had returned to her again and begged and pointed out in her contract she had signed, it stated as the only female in his group, she would be responsible for making every new bed he had not slept in the night before, once.

She had burned the copy of the contract in front of him, then kicked him out of the room she was sleeping in, she found out in the following week that was a mistake.

Drakken, couldn't sleep in the bed, tried sleeping on a sofa, stairs, floor, pool, front door…etc. Of course, he couldn't get to sleep and over the week slowly got worse and worse through sleep deprivation.

About the time he almost made a reactor go nuclear, Shego decided he wasn't joking about needing his bed made.

She had gone to his chambers, saw him in a corner in a fetal position sucking his thumb and drooling and then looked at his bed. It had one sheet, pulled back halfway in a triangle shape; she had pulled it back straight like a bed should be made.

Instantly, Drakken had jumped in the bed and had fallen asleep after she was done.

It wasn't she had to wash the sheets, make the bed and everything, Drakken just needed to know a woman had touched the bed and done something to make it up.

Like she said, superstitious, she suspected it was because his mother as a child had spoiled Drew.

She found out for sure it wasn't her that had to do it, at a hotel one of the maids could come to his room, fluff the pillow and he would fall asleep so it wasn't something a special person had to do.

Nonetheless, it was degrading and irritated her to no end; if she couldn't find another female to do it, she generally would setup a camera and record her either kicking the mattresses on the floor, or shredding the pillow over the bed.

Hey, she made it into something.

She had finally made it to one of Drakken's saucers, she wasn't leaving for the new lair to make his bed, she was leaving just to get away from this place and do some research.

While flying toward the Rockies, she was checking her E-mail, she had put out an information bounty on Altrix with the fight winnings she had won.

So far, nothing had really been sent to her even though the bounty was almost one million dollars now.

Most of it was just made up crap people were sending her and they must be sharing it because she found herself reading the same stuff over and over.

So, she had changed her bounty and said anything that was made up or irrelevant to Altrix, she would find whoever had sent it and take a bounty out of their rear end.

That, had completely gotten rid of useless information, but she was once again getting information that was common knowledge about Altrix.

He worked for Global Justice, was some high-ranking agent, liked to tease certain females and was suspected in being the Bucketnator.

Same old same old she thought while scrolling through messages, until one popped out from the rest.

**SUBJECT: **Theory on Altrix's past.

That caught her attention so she opened it, but of course was disappointed again and was just about to laugh at what she read.

Some conspiracy kook had the crazy idea that perhaps Altrix was the missing super powered hero Paladin; it nearly had her burst out with laughter.

Paladin, had been a real hero and had been a part of Global Justice's Super Powered Heroes group. She had first heard of him when she had been a member of Team Go, she actually had a hatred for the group even then.

Mainly, because Team Go had been graded in not being, "Super" enough to be a part of the group.

Of course what she had heard of Paladin, was he wasn't all that either, but at some point that had changed. He had almost overnight suddenly become the most powerful and important super hero of the group.

She had soon left Team Go after reading about it, so didn't really care all too much about Global Justice's Super power group.

What made her almost laugh was the fact Paladin was dead, a year after her going to evil it was all over the news. Paladin, had died in some heroic battle with a super villain, she had actually caught the funeral flipping through channels.

Of course, there were always the nuts that thought it was some sort of cover-up by Global Justice. Something along the lines that Paladin had found some sort of corruption in the organization and had vowed never to work for it.

That was as crazy as Kimmy giving up fighting for the side of good though, Paladin was dead, end of story.

She didn't have time to trace back who had sent her the message so she could give them a proper reward as she had arrived at the lair.

The entrance looked just like the mountain face, perfectly camouflaged from investigation. Shego, almost couldn't make it out as well and went to send the signal to open the portal to the lair when she stopped.

Something didn't look right about the entrance, she couldn't exactly place what it was but something in her head was telling her that it didn't look right.

She pulled out binoculars and took a closer look at the mountain but still couldn't see anything wrong.

Against her gut feeling she sent the signal, sounds of machinery echoed slightly in the mountain but the mountain face didn't change.

She flew on what seem to be a suicide flight, but disappeared into the mountain's face. The entrance was concealed by a hologram, but behind the hologram were large steel doors to keep anyone out who got past the illusion.

The lair had fifthteen levels all carved into solid granite, the very upper level was a landing bay large enough to fit multiple saucers and other large transport vehicles.

She parked the saucer in the first available spot, then grabbed her luggage she had brought along.

Taking an elevator down eight levels to the living quarters she headed to the den area that was central to it. Hitting the lights it revealed the den was a circular room nearly fifty yards wide and filled with sofas and recliners. Around the area was a hallway, an outer ring that was divided by pillars supporting the ceiling and lead to other hallways that ran off to the living quarters.

The central focus of it was a eighty inch widescreen T.V., this was a rest area for Drakken's henchmen and it was all hers at the moment.

Shego, threw her luggage on a sofa, pulled up a recliner, turned on the T.V. and started to read a magazine she had brought along.

It would be a few days before Drakken caught up with her and for now she had the place to herself so decided to relax.

* * *

Of course, Shego thought she had the place to herself, the truth was far from it. 

Hiding behind one of the various pillars two blonde men were hiding and whispering at each other.

"Dude, we need to get out of here now!" Ron whispered urgently.

"Why?" Altrix responded back, "Shego's fun."

"She is so not fun!" Ron snapped back a little above a whisper, which made Shego look up for a moment.

"You might want to keep it down Ron," Altrix's barely audible voice only reached Ron, "I think she might have heard you." He showed a grin at Ron.

Ron, made a fist at Altrix that was parodied by Rufus in Ron's leg pocket, Shego, went back to reading her mag.

Ron and Altrix were in this lair for one reason, Altrix wanted to see Ron in action when it came to infiltrating a lair.

Kim, was at a charity car wash that Ron had decided to skip out on, so he had snatched up the boy and taken him to this deserted lair.

Ron, was tickled pink at the fact he could run around an evil villain's lair with no one around and had engaged in a little Tom foolery.

Of course, once he had heard the doors open up above and Altrix was right next to him he had started to freak out.

Running around screaming in panic yelling about getting caught Altrix asked him if this was the secret skill he used to help Kim.

Ron, didn't like Altrix's attitude about the situation, but Altrix reminded him the only exit was the one up above, so they would have to wait and see who this was.

When the elevator started to come down, Ron really freaked, but Altrix hit the lights and dived with Ron behind the pillar the most far from the elevator.

"I wish Kim was here." Ron whispered.

"Why, Kim would have to do the same thing we're going to have to do." Altrix looked right at the boy, "The only way out is the elevator and we're going to have to fight her to get out.

On the bright side I could teach you something that really annoys Shego but might make Kim jealous if you tell her about it."

Ron, had a puzzled look on his face after this last comment and suddenly Altrix threw a quarter that hit a lamp right next to Shego.

Ron, looked at the broken lamp in horror as Shego threw down her magazine and jumped up from her chair.

He turned to look back at Altrix and discovered, he had vanished, Ron went solid with his back against the pillar and Rufus sought shelter in Ron's pocket.

Shego, was slowly investigating the area when she made out a familiar sound and ran straight at the pillar Ron was hiding behind.

She jumped to the other side expecting to find someone, but no one was there, Ron had quickly moved to the other side.

Shego's, head popped around to the other side and caught Ron.

"Ah! Shego!" Ron, looked on the verge of a heart attack.

"I thought I recognized that rapid heartbeat." Shego, didn't look at all amused with the boy. "So, where's Possible?"

"Uh, she's not here right now," Ron, looked a little desperate at her, "if you give me a message I'll be on my way to give it to her."

"So," Shego just grinned, "you're here all by yourself then. Oh well," Shego lit up her hands, "pummeling you to a pulp won't be too satisfying but it'll get back at princess."

"Shego wait!" Ron, was about to run as fast as he could from Shego, but Shego suddenly got a look on her face that struck Ron as odd.

A split second later Ron suddenly figured out why Shego looked like she did and started to giggle a bit along with Rufus.

"Why you smart," Shego, went to lash out at Ron for laughing when suddenly Ron vanished into thin air.

"What did I tell you Ron?" Altrix's voice was heard, "Doesn't she have to most adorable look on her face when she gets spanked."

"ALTRIX!" Shego's blood curling voice rang out in the lair.

"That face is even cuter!" Altrix responded.

"What are you doing here?" Shego demanded to thin air, having no idea where either had gone.

"Well, I took Ron on a field trip," Altrix was heard, from nowhere, "but it looks like I'll need to teach him something else now that you showed up.

You see Ron, the key is to hold all your fingers apart for the least amount of air resistance. Then, you need to approach Shego forty-five degrees behind either eye as she seems to have a blind spot there."

"I'm not sure if I should be doing that Altrix." Ron responded.

Shego, spun around holding a hand back to guard her rear, "If you dare touch me Stoppable…"

"Kim will kill you when she finds out you've been spanking Shego on the side!" Altrix finished the sentence.

Ron, couldn't keep a giggle back which just angered Shego all the more.

This was worse then just being confronted by Altrix alone, he now had the boyfriend of her archenemy to yuk it up with.

"Well," Altrix continued, "I'm thinking you're going to have to head back to Legacy Ron, Shego and me need to talk a bit."

"Fine by me," Ron's voice responded, "if this is the kind of fun you have with her, I really don't want Kim to think I had anything to do with it."

The elevator doors suddenly opened, Shego, made a mad dash for the doors, hands fully ablaze getting ready to fry any movement at the doors.

She unfortunately, got another spanking delivered to her rear that made her stop and lash out around her.

When she looked back at the elevator Stoppable was in it, the door was closed and it was heading up.

"Fine," Shego exclaimed, "Stoppable wasn't the one I wanted to fight anyway, I've been wanting to get another shot at you Altrix."

"I bet you have," his voice again came from nowhere, "and let me guess, you've been training with robots or artificial humanoids to try and get some training.

Unfortunately, none of them are nearly at the same skill or speed I have, am I close?"

Shego, had a look of shock, but quickly composed herself back, "Oh, just shove it!"

"Guess I was close," Altrix responded again, "but, if it wasn't for the look on your face when you get spanked you'd be kind of boring Shego.

You know what, I think this is a great opportunity to move our relationship to the next level, don't you think?"

The Elevator doors opened again, but only the shaft was there, the car was still heading up.

"Met you in the lab Shego!" A voice was heard in the shaft.

Shego, quickly looked up the shaft to see the doors open on the fourth floor, Altrix had already moved four levels up?

She entered the shaft and quickly bounded from wall to wall up, when she finally burst through the open fourth floor door she expected to be greeted by the empty lab.

The room was huge and three hundred foot square in shape, was generally filled with computers, various chemicals and beakers, a lab.

To her surprise it had a new addition, at the center of the lab, grinning at her stood a blonde man.

He was dressed in black leather and was only four inches taller then Shego, this was Altrix she realized.

She sent two green bolts at him immediately, which he just as quickly avoided by ducking.

Suddenly, a flurry of bolts flew across the room, the place was filled with them as Shego pumped out more then she ever had in her life.

Of course to her horror, Altrix dodged, ducked, jumped, hanged from the ceiling and slid to avoid all of them.

Shego, stopped to catch her breath and was panting heavily from the strain.

"Well," Altrix looked behind himself, "you've managed to hit everything else in the room."

A screamed echoed as Shego launched herself full force at Altrix, just wanting to kill this man anyway how.

Altrix, grabbed her out of the air and slammed her on her back against the floor. In the same move he landed on top of Shego and brought his face an inch away from hers.

"Well, this is comfy!" Altrix commented while laying on top of her, but immediately jumped back off of her and to his feet.

Shego, jumped up as well and started slamming blow after blow at Altrix.

After each blow she would yell, "Die! Die! Die!" and Altrix kept blocking each one.

"You seem a little upset Shego, you haven't been obsessing about me have you?" He winked at her after the last comment.

That did it, she ran full force in a berserk rage at Altrix, who grabbed her belt and launched her at a cabinet in the lab.

A shattering and crashing of metal was heard in the lab, Altrix suddenly stopped, then rubbed his hands together with a grin.

He bounded up to the cabinet and looked directly at Shego, "Look what I caught! I might have to throw her back, I think she's under the limit."

Shego, was trapped in a webbing of wires that were in the cabinet she had crashed into. Every part of her was bounded and her glow was of no use, as she couldn't move her arms to cut the wires.

It looked like she had been caught in a large web and was struggling a little to get out of it, but gave up realizing she was hopelessly entangled.

"Ok," She finally looked up at Altrix, "you got me, now get me out of here and take me to jail…again."

"Jail?" Altrix, raised one eyebrow at this, "Who said anything about Jail Shego?

Oh no, I promised you I was going to take our relationship to the next level Shego and that's what I plan to do."

"Next level?" Shego, was a little puzzled at this, "I don't know what imaginary relationship you think we have, but I'm definitely not your girlfriend."

"Oh no Shego," Altrix grinned, "I'm not talking a romantic relationship here, unless you're trying to drop me hints.

I'm talking about the fact you've made the same mistake every super powered human on this planet has made Shego.

"What?" Shego, was looking at him like he was mad.

"Oh yes, seems everyone with super powers does the same thing," Altrix continued, "makes these imaginary walls they believe are the limits to their powers.

Although I have to admit your wall is much different from the ones your brothers erected."

Shego, didn't really know what he was talking about, he was better then her yes, but she was holding herself back, what garbage was this?

"Having fought you three times now," Altrix smiled a little, "I think I have an idea how to push you through that wall though."

"Oh really?" Shego, smirked a little at him, "I'd like to see that."

Altrix, got a really wide grin on his face after that comment, "Just remember Shego, you're the one who asked for this."

What happened next, both confused and horrified Shego, it happened so fast she was taken by surprise.

Altrix, put both hands on her cheeks, then drew his face close to hers and, KISSED HER!

She only realized what was going on after his lips had been on hers for a second he moved so fast. His eyes were completely shut, it was a hard passionate kiss he was giving her.

"This is worse then getting spanked!" She screamed in her mind.

Something in Shego snapped at that moment, a growl that started deep within her grew until it was heard everywhere.

Altrix, jumped away from Shego just as she became engulfed in green flames that quickly burned through all the wiring that was holding her.

She was dropped to the floor with the charred remains of the wires falling off of her body.

She looked up at Altrix with a face of pure rage, her eyes had no pupils, instead they had solid green irises that glowed an unearthly green, she looked possessed.

"It's about time!" was all Altrix said to this sight.

Shego, sent solid beams right at Altrix, they were each huge, nearly two feet round and when they hit the ground where Altrix stood the whole room shook.

Shego, a little taken aback at what she had just did and stopped the beams to reveal two large holes in the floor that were glowing from the heat her power had transferred burning into the granite.

She was shocked as they were both two feet round and had burned ten feet into the floor.

"You still can't hit me?" Altrix, was standing at the bottom of stairs at the back of the lab. The stairs lead up to a private room Drakken would use for sleep when he worked all night in the lab.

Shego, sent beams at him but he had quickly flown up the stairs to the room above, she followed.

The room was very plush and expensive looking, having a king-sized bed in it's middle. It was a gorgeous room decked out in red, large red curtains hung around fake windows, as the weather outside was too cold to have actual windows.

Although, a balcony that lead outside at the back of this room had its door open, where her prey was.

She cautiously peered around the door and was surprised to see Altrix standing at the end of the short walkway looking out over the mountains.

Altrix, took in a deep breath, he had forgotten how serene and beautiful the Rockies looked.

His moment was cut short from a snide laugh coming from Shego behind him, he turned and faced her, having a bit of a smile on his face.

"I don't know what you did to me down there," Shego's eyes still had a solid green center that glowed and both hands were glowing more vicious and brightly then she had ever seen them in her life, "but I'm going to use it to kill you."

"You don't get it do you Shego?" Altrix, just grinned at her more, "I've trained hundreds of super powered humans.."

"And this one is going to kill you!" Shego, cut him off and sent two super-charged beams directly at Altrix. They were larger then the last ones and nearly blinded her.

What happened next was unbelievable, Altrix made no move to get out of the way of the beams, instead he raised his right hand palm out towards the beams.

The beams split to the left and right of him and harmlessly headed out into the distance.

Shego, couldn't believe what she was looking at after that, she couldn't say it was a glow, could she?

There in front of her, around Altrix's extended hand was lapping black flames.

"…and I'm one of them." Altrix, finished his sentence that Shego had interrupted.

Her blood ran cold at the sight of this nightmare; Altrix was obviously super-powered just like her. What was really creeping her out was Altrix's eyes were solid black and looked like twin pools of black tar.

He raised his left arm in front of himself and Shego felt an unseen force push her back through the doorway. She did a back flip over the bed in the middle of the room and landed, then quickly got up to be greeted by a grinning Altrix at the balcony door.

She sent bolts again at him and with a flick of his hands the beams were bent around him and sent harmlessly out the door.

"That was nuts!" she thought to herself, then put both hands together and started to generate an energy ball.

"That's not going to work Shego." Altrix, commented on what she was doing moments before she sent a ball the size of the bed at him.

The room exploded, the bed was picked up and thrown against the wall, various dressers and cabinets were shoved about. The elegant curtains became torn, ripped and burned by the explosion.

Shego, was knocked on her rear and had seen the bed fly over her, it was utter chaos of an explosion.

When she finally saw the room, she saw Altrix standing with his back to her hunched over apparently holding his hands to his head.

"My eye! What did you do to my eye?" Shego, got a grin on her face at this sight.

Altrix, spun around and looked at Shego with two perfectly solid black eyes, "Just kidding!"

He was holding a basketball sized green energy ball in his left hand that was sitting on his black glow. He tossed it over his head to land in his right hand, it then started snaking around his right hand, went around his back and finally ended up in his left hand again.

"Seriously Shego," Altrix commented while doing this, "you just got past your self-imposed limits and know nothing of how to use this new discovery. A novice like you has no chance of beating me in a super powered battle."

"Run!" Shego's mind screamed at her.

She got up and ran for the stairs, only to run into an invisible barrier at the top of the stairs.

"What!" She turned and faced Altrix who was holding up a hand at the doorway, the energy ball was gone, "What do you want from me?"

"I only want to train you Shego." He was still smiling at her, "I'll admit though, pushing you past your limitations was a lot more interesting compared with your brothers.

Hego, I had to show the injustices of this world that will always exist no matter how much of a hero he becomes.

Mego, I only had to show how insignificant he compares with the universe as a whole.

The twins, well making them jealous of each other was all it took but the results were always the same."

He walked closer to Shego, who backed the opposite direction away from him.

"A sudden burst of power, followed by, well, you'll find out about that soon enough." He smiled at her again.

"Why me?" Shego demanded from him, "Why do you want to train me? I'm the bad guy remember."

"I'm not going to tell you until you say yes Shego." He answered her question, "I can't have that reason influence your decision, you must choose to want to be trained."

"What is this," She was visually annoyed, "some kind of sick initiation ritual?"

"No," Altrix responded back, "but I'm pretty certain I have a better feel and idea of your powers then you do Shego.

In fact, what would you say if I told you in the next few seconds you will be in my arms and find you are unable to get out of the embrace?"

"I'd think you need to keep on dreaming if you think..UGH!" Shego, suddenly felt the whole room spinning around her.

She couldn't stand up and felt the room go horizontal and was gently caught by something. When her eyes came into focus she found herself sitting in Altrix's lap and his right arm supported her back. Shego's glow was gone and her eyes had returned to their normal green with pupils in them.

"I stand corrected," Altrix looked directly at her, "this is much more comfy." He smiled at her with a slight look of admiration.

"What…you….me?" Shego could hardly talk.

"I didn't do anything to you Shego," he just smiled at her, "you are pretty much going through the same thing someone who hasn't exercised in years would go through if they ran a marathon.

Your powers are out of shape Shego and you're passing out from the strain, what you need now is rest."

After that last statement, he waved a glowing left hand toward the middle of the room. The parts of the bed that had been destroyed by the explosion, suddenly jumped up from the floor and reassembled themselves.

When finished, the be looked almost brand new, the covers on the bed pulled themselves back.

Altrix, gently picked up Shego and laid her in the bed and pulled the covers over her.

With a wave of both hands the entire room reassembled itself to Shego's surprise, Altrix at last turned his attentions to a heater in the room. Not even touching it knobs turned and a solid, "Whoof!" of a fire igniting in the heater was heard.

The door to the balcony shut and Altrix looked back at Shego and brushed her raven hair out of her eyes.

Shego, had a look of apprehension on her face that Altrix noticed and his face went a little grim.

"You're quite mad at me for kissing you?" Altrix, showed a little concern, "I guess I apologize for it, but I had to push you past your self imposed limits somehow.

I promise I won't touch you that way again Shego, it's not needed as you now know you've been holding yourself back."

Altrix, went to leave, then stopped and looked at Shego, "You know, you do have the cutest face when you're angry though."

After that he left her in the room by herself, Shego just couldn't believe what was happening to her.

She struggled for a few moments to stay conscious, expecting Altrix to return and torment her some more.

Her body wouldn't answer her commands, it was screaming that it was tired and wanted sleep.

Finally, she lost the battle and her eyes closed in exhaustion, but she regretted it.

The last thing that went through her head before she lost consciousness sent a shudder through her being, but at the same time an odd curiousness.

The memory of Altrix's lips when he had kissed her, it had felt like a longing and wanting kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**What About Shego?**

Chapter 4

Two green eyes snapped open and were staring at an ornate ceiling.

Shego had finally woken up and was still in the king-sized bed Altrix had placed her in.

She crawled out of the bed and tried standing up, but a wave of nausea swept over her causing her to clutch a bedpost.

She felt tired, weak and a little sick and with a sudden urgency she quickly made it to the bathroom that adjoined the large bedroom. Sounds of sickness were heard and after a few moments a toilet flushed.

She emerged from the bathroom, looking worse for wear but still alive even if she didn't feel it.

She had only dry heaved, but felt an empty belly and a hunger that went along with it, how long had she been asleep she wondered.

Looking around the extravagant room she noticed an object that got her attention.

On a table, a red light blinked on and off to attract attention to it.

Shego, made her way to the table to find various objects had been placed on top of it, each with a purpose.

They were: the red light, a one quart silver thermos, a timer that was at thirty-eight hours and counting up and a hand written letter.

She turned her attention to the letter that read:

_Dear Shego,_

_I suspect that you had quite a restful sleep, but at this moment feel as if the world is trying to tear you apart_

_The timer is how long you have been asleep, first time my powers awoke I slept for forty-eight hours after passing out._

_The thermos contains a homemade concoction of nourishment that will make you feel more like yourself._

Shego stopped reading after that sentence and focused on the silver thermos that was before her.

It had a label on it with the title: CHECK FOR ALLERGIES and listed ingredients, none of which she was allergic to. It sounded like an exotic fruit smoothie but with a few vegetables added to it.

She unscrewed the thermos and was just about to take a drink when she stopped herself.

As hungry as she was a thought went through her head, "Could she really trust Altrix?"

True, the guy hadn't done anything to really try and hurt her. He was a good guy, a stupid uptight good will always triumph good guy and the good guys never poisoned anyone, not even their enemies.

Altrix though didn't seem to really act like any male heroes she had encountered in her life though.

As she pondered this a heavenly aroma of the contents in the thermos entered her nostrils. It smelt so good she involuntarily began to drool a bit over the smell; she took just a sip to test it.

It was very sweet and had an unbelievable bouquet of flavors all tasting fresh and new.

She gulped the sip down and immediately began to chug on the thermos until it was completely empty.

After finishing it off she let out a deep gasp, and then realized she had just drank the whole container when she had meant to just test it.

She stood there for a moment, waiting for something to happen, the effects of the drink were almost immediate but not what Shego had expected.

The feeling of weakness and nausea disappeared and although she felt just a little tired it wasn't as crippling as before.

She turned her attentions back towards the letter:

If you're allergic to the ingredients in that thermos, four others are underneath this table each with a different mix

_The white one contains a hypoallergenic mix I don't recommend drinking if you don't have to, it tastes like snot._

She looked beneath the table to find indeed three more silver thermoses and one white one, each labeled with ingredients.

What had Altrix been doing in the lair while she slept?

She turned back to the letter:

_Word of advice, you're going to want to eat fruits and vegetables as your primary food, with little breads and cereals and go with fruit juices more then dairy._

_Meat, avoid for the next week, trust me if one morsel touches your tongue you'll feel an overwhelming urge to empty your stomach and will end up doing just that._

_It's ironic, getting enough power you could easily hunt down any prey but you can't eat any of it for a week, small price I guess._

_Once it's been a week starting from whenever you got up, you can go back to your normal diet._

_That's about all the advice I can give, since Drakken doesn't seem to keep a fresh stock in his off-season lairs I stocked the pantry while you were sleeping._

_You'll find the recipe for these drinks if you feel like making some in the kitchen along with the fresh food. Level twelve, but you already knew that._

_I suspect though right now your thoughts have nothing to do with food and everything to do with finding answers._

_What you are thinking right now is stupid, rash, and a plan of complete idiocy and passion._

_I'd be disappointed if you didn't do it though Shego._

_To answer the question you have, yes, all the answers you seek will be found there, but you're not going to like them._

_Good luck anyway and it goes without saying I wouldn't tell Drakken about it._

_Sincerely yours,_

Altrix 

"How could he have known?" Shego stood a gasp at the last lines of the letter.

She stood for a few moments, contemplating if she truly wanted to go through with the plan Altrix obviously knew about.

After a few moments she made up her mind, grabbed the three silver thermoses and headed down the stairs to the lab and elevator.

The lab was just like the bedroom, immaculate and untouched. If not for Altrix's gifts she would have thought everything had been a dream for the lack of damage her powers had caused.

She pushed the elevator button and within moments the car arrived and opened.

She boarded and pushed the button for the landing bay at the top floor.

While the car headed up, a mental struggle was being fought in Shego's head.

Was she really going to go through with this, this crazy plan of hers?

She almost felt she was starting to obsess about Altrix, the man was a pig, the spanking wasn't so bad but being kissed. Being touched without her permission it just ground into her mind, no man touched her unless she wished it.

What she was planning to do was borderline insane when she would step back and just look at the direction she was headed.

The elevator doors opened to the bay where she had parked her saucer.

She stood for a few seconds in the elevator, then walked out to an equipment locker and started filling a bag.

She tossed the bag in the saucer but was still struggling with herself in her mind, trying to find reasons to go through with this and not to go through with it.

In about fifteen minutes she had the saucer filled with everything she needed and jumped in.

She sat in the drivers seat, still chewing on it in her mind about what she was about to do.

She had never met a man that had so irritated her, even Motor Ed, who obviously got too close to her as well. With him though, Ed was an idiot and easy to figure out, the only reason he showed her any interest was, as he put it, "She's a hot green babe!"

After finding Altrix to be super-powered and not only that he seemed to almost know about her powers and what he could do with them.

It was a mix of personal interest in her and professional, she felt he was actually interested in her for what she was. Not for her looks, not for her powers but for who she was and he seemed really interested in her villainy.

It drove her nuts that he seemed to know everything about her, but she knew nothing about him, she didn't like that situation and wanted to correct it.

"Was that the only reason she was doing this?" she thought.

Shego, had learned quickly when she had first become a villainess the one way people always looked at her once she crossed that line.

They looked at her the same way someone looks at a bomb; she was a dangerous woman, one to be feared.

It didn't bother her, it had always been one of the perks she liked from being a villainess and the fact other villains out there, one's even she thought should be feared were afraid of her, brought her even more joy.

Altrix, when she had finally seen his face, didn't fear her one bit, not even during the burst of power she had found in their last meeting. No, not found, he had brought it out of her and had been expecting it; in fact, he was disappointed it took so long.

She remembered his face, his eyes while she had fought him, it wasn't eyes of someone that felt they were stronger then her, they were eyes of someone who had seen something much more evil and more powerful then her.

What did he know or had seen?

The man knew something that she wanted to know, what possibly in the world was more dangerous then her.

"That's not the only thing you want, is it?" she thought to herself.

What else is there, the man apparently claims to know a lot about my powers, definitely doesn't see me as a threat.

He's going to keep coming at me even if I tell him, "No" on the training offer; he wants to train me one way or another. I've got to find out everything about him, to either stop him from mocking me or kill him.

What else is there that is making me do this?

At her question, a memory rushed through her head, the kiss, his hands firmly holding her face and the gentleness, almost from preparation of his lips on hers.

Shego, started to get out of the saucer.

Before her foot had touched the ground another memory went through her head, "All the answers you seek will be found there…"

The saucer took off and left the mountain lair.

Shego put the coordinates into the autopilot, which immediately caused an alarm to go off.

"Please double-check coordinates, high-risk location entered." The alarm blared out.

"So, Drakken wasn't that dumb." Shego thought considering he had blocked the location from being entered into the autopilot.

She overrode the alarm and entered the location for a second time.

The autopilot immediately took over and headed off into the direction of the entered coordinates.

Shego, went to task on all the equipment she had gathered up, where she was going she would need every bit of it.

The saucer continued on its course, taking Shego into the belly of the beast.

Global Justice's headquarters.

* * *

"That was a dirty trick!" Kim was irritated. 

"True," Altrix was grinning a little at her, "but you can't always think you're going to have a perfect mission."

Altrix, Kim, Ron and Rufus were the only ones in a large auditorium at Global Justice.

Kim had finally figured out how to beat Altrix's lair, she had just finished telling him how.

Altrix had laughed a little at her look when she finished, as it was a look that she didn't believe what she had just described doing.

"That," Altrix was looking directly at Kim, "is the beginning of seeing the fight against evil in a different way Kim.

Not something you are use to, using deadly force to accomplish your task."

"How could I?" Kim was cross, "It's insane, and you would destroy what you're supposed to recover let alone killing the villain."

Altrix, stopped grinning and got a grim look on his face, "That's exactly what the villain is counting on you thinking.

To enter the lair is to sign your own death certificate and the villain's as well.

The villain doesn't care if they live, they will have killed Kim Possible by doing so. One of the traps you will fall into if you don't guard against it as your fame and accomplishments build.

You get so caught in being the number one super hero you forget some villains aren't in it for money or power.

Only fame and recognition in ending the career of a super hero.

Don't ever exclude failure as an option; it gives you the advantage of seeing things as they are, instead of what your mind wants."

"But," Kim was physically showing signs of not liking this solution, "you're not exactly being a hero by destroying everything.

What if hostages not property are taken?"

"Same deal Kim," Altrix, wasn't phased, "although harder to make.

You're going to encounter evil out there that even evil fears.

In your current mindset it will be, crossing the line between hero and villain, thankfully, such evil rarely surfaces because it is so destructive to all involved.

I sill have much to teach you, but you will understand and find few villains a threat when finished.

Global Justice is sending you into the wild Kim, to fight villains that can only be described as things, not people."

Kim just sat there for a moment, taking it in.

Altrix was so very different from the other heroes she had been introduced to since Global Justice had inducted her.

Not in a creepy good shall always triumph like Hego's attitude that seems to run in a lot of new recruits and some moderately seasoned veterans.

It was more, he talked as from experience and just had lethalness to what he described, she was sort of glad he was on her side.

She looked over at Ron, who was trying to look busy by appearing to be taking notes.

Ron was just doodling, but looking at him reminded her of what Ron had told her recently.

"Does that include glowing villains as well?" Kim gave Altrix a hard stare.

Altrix, in turn looked directly at Ron, "Someone apparently has loose lips." He said sternly.

"Uh, it was just too good of a secret to keep?" Ron finally stopped doodling when he felt Altrix's eyes on him.

Altrix had forgotten to turn off his glow when leaving the lair Ron and him had been at.

The young boy had of course, freaked out, seeing him glowing similarly to Shego.

Altrix really hadn't been too concerned about it and only asked Ron to keep it to himself.

Which apparently he hadn't, no matter, at least Kim knew sooner then later.

"Yes," Altrix looked back at Kim, "even super powered ones.

Although, most will use their powers as a crutch, very few have real skills without them."

"Shego doesn't seem to use hers as a crutch." Kim responded.

"No," Altrix replied, "she uses hers like a brute with a club.

She lacks any real finesse or skill compared to others with such gifts, or curses depending on how you look at it.

Probably the reason she's become skilled in hand to hand fighting."

"You fought her?" Ron blurted out, "I though you said you put her to bed?

Aren't your powers like the sandman or something?"

"When did I say that?" Altrix was a little confused at this, "My powers only give me the ability to phase from reality.

Making me invisible as well as walking through matter. I still had to take her out the old fashion way."

"That sounds like a major advantage against someone like Shego." Kim said.

"A little, but she is sensitive to my powers. She could, in a limited manor, detect my location; just not touch me unless I want her too." Altrix said back.

"Well, either way at least she's behind bars again, for a time at least." Kim had a look of tiredness at this statement.

"Not really," Altrix had a sheepish look, "she got away.

I was concerned at getting Ron to safety so didn't call Global Justice immediately.

I saw the saucer she arrived in leaving soon after we did.

I'm sure she'll turn up again so we'll have another chance to…" Altrix trailed off and looked at a solid concrete wall to his right.

He stared so intently at it that both Kim and Ron looked at the wall too.

After a bit he ginned, then turned back to Kim, "How would you like to play a game of Hide-n-seek?"

Both looked a little puzzled at this statement.

"Someone, is trying to get into the base that shouldn't," Altrix continued, "I'm sure security will catch them, but why no put some training to use and see if you can first."

"Ummm," Ron was the first to talk, "how can we find someone when we don't know who they are?

I mean most games of hide-n-seek, you all start out together, someone covers their eyes and counts to a hundred, there are rules to this you know."

"Consider it part of the challenge and the fun part," Altrix, just smiled at Ron, "I'll give you a hint, check out the archives, but that's the only hint I'm giving you.

Now go, time is short and this unexpected guest will be quite familiar when you see them." He made motions with his hands for both of them to get going.

Kim and Ron both got up, Kim went to say something which Altrix interrupted.

"Don't worry; I'll be watching all of you." He pointed to a camera in the room, "Besides Kim, you need some work in the field, I have no idea why Global Justice doesn't want me to take you out for some training."

With that, Kim and Ron left the room, leaving Altrix by himself.

As soon as Kim and Ron exited the doorway, Altrix vanished, literally. In his phased form he quickly scaled up the wall and through the ceiling.

Going up five stories through various rooms and departments of Global Justice he arrived at the roof.

It was a starless night outside, storm clouds enveloped the sky, it was the point just before the storm was to hit.

Altrix, materialized from nowhere on the roof, both hands slightly ablaze in black.

From a distance it would appear to an observer he had no hands, the black blended so well in the night.

"She actually came," Altrix thought, "I am impressed." He was looking at her currently, but not in a way any normal human could.

His powers gave him the ability to touch the very fabric of space, a side affect of being able to phase out of it.

Feeling through reality, he sensed many vibrations from living and non-living things, he was a man that could never be taken by surprise.

Shego was about four miles away, but closing fast in the saucer she had came in.

She would stop two miles away, the very edge of the defense perimeter, within the jungle around the installation, out of sensor detection.

"She'll never make it." Altrix thought to himself, "Or will she?"

Altrix's hands burned stronger with their black glow.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this, she had only thought about answers on the trip here. It wasn't until now that the entire ordeal she was about to go through hit her. 

Global Justice was impenetrable, period. Looking through binoculars she only saw impossible barriers to breach, beyond anything she had ever seen.

The headquarters was situated on an artificial island out in the middle of a lake. The countryside around the lake was a thick jungle, hiding her approach.

Search lights, radar and laser trackers swept around on top of the fortresses roof.

Because of this, she would have to swim to avoid detection, it was a curious thing but the lake yielded no alarms or detection devices to a device she had brought along for just this purpose.

She put the device away and began to prepare for the swim by first tying back her hair into a ponytail. As much as she took pride in her hair, she knew once it was wet it got in her way.

Once tied back, she set to putting on a black wetsuit, a bubbles scuba gear and packed extra equipment into an underwater jetpack that looked more like a torpedo, also black.

The jet pack would get her across the lake quickly so she wasn't tired out by the time she reached the opposite shore. This was going to be stressful enough even without her physically exerting herself.

She slinked into the lake and started up the propellers on the jetpack and was quickly pulled across the lake, an almost silent hum that would unnoticeable to the untrained ear was the only thing to betray her presence.

A quarter of the way there, she found out why the beach and the water itself were so unprotected by alarms.

The lake was swarming with mechanical sharks, each one was the size of a Great White, but could definitely cause more damage then their natural counter-parts.

They were equipped with sensors and more then likely programmed to attack any disturbance in the water. No wonder she hadn't encountered a single fish or any animal in or on the lake.

Shego had slowed to a crawl to reduce the noise of the jetpack and avoid detection. It was impossible though, from where she was she could count thirty, no, fifty of the things in the clear water.

Her powers could easily destroy them, but with so many they would eventually end up mobbing her. Not only that, in the night up above, her powers would show up like a signal flare betraying her presence.

She was beginning to turn back to shore when one shark suddenly veered to intercept her, she had been detected.

Shego threw caution away and powered up the jetpack to full, only to find four sharks now directly behind her blocking the path back.

She drove forward to the base, hoping to outrun the lone shark that was quickly closing the distance.

It was thirty feet away, in a few moments it was only twenty feet. She wasn't fast enough to outrun it; she turned to slash at it when she felt it directly behind her.

Shego, didn't ignite her hands, as the shark was no longer behind her when she looked back, it had vanished.

Not only that, she didn't she any sharks in the water at all, they had all disappeared.

It puzzled her, but she turned back in the direction she was heading just in time to avoid slamming into another obstacle.

In front of Shego, long white ribbons no thicker then cloth and only four inches wide dangled from the surface.

They formed a forest and since she was so close to the island they extended to the bottom of the lake.

Each was four feet apart, just wide enough for a person to swim through unaided.

It puzzled her; they appeared to be harmless and had no electronics she could see attached to them, so they weren't any sort of alarm she had ever encountered.

For the first time she had entered the lake, a fish swam into Shego's view, it avoided the ribbons with what seemed to be experience.

Shego, darted her hand out and caught the fish in her claws, it struggled but was unable to escape her grasp.

She brought the fish in contact with one of the ribbons; it quickly stopped struggling in her grasp.

Paralyzed, the fish was still breathing, just couldn't move.

"An excellent trap." Shego thought.

If an intruder bumped any of the ribbons they would be paralyzed and float to the surface to be seen.

Shego ditched the torpedo, it would encumber her movement and she needed it to get through. She thought it curious for such an apparently effective trap; they would leave enough of a gap for a very good swimmer to get through.

She took a deep breath and swam full speed into the forest, nimbly avoiding all the ribbons she encountered.

The first thirty yards was easy, the ribbons were stationary and in a fixed pattern, easy to navigate.

It wasn't until she looked behind her panic set in as the real secret of the trap became known to her.

The ribbons were moving, not just moving, they were converging on where she was swimming.

The trap was ingenious; her movement through the water was propelling them towards her.

She swam faster, but this made them move faster towards her.

She stopped, thinking they would stop, but they had built up such momentum they kept coming towards her.

One just barely touched her left elbow; Shego screamed out in pain and almost lost her scuba gear's mouthpiece.

The pain was excruciating, she bolted away from the ribbon that had touch her, only to see more begin to surround her from all sides.

Her left arm was starting to go limp, it slowed her down more to the point she couldn't navigate or outrun the ribbons.

She stopped, realizing how futile escape had become; she just floated in the water, waiting for the conclusion as the ribbons closed in on her.

Right before they touched she closed her eyes to the oncoming pain that never came.

A minute passed before Shego opened her eyes to an unbelievable sight.

The ribbons around her were tangled together and not moving, dumb luck she thought to herself.

She noticed that in the direction she was heading, they had become tangled as well, making a path to the shore.

Her left arm was still limp, but the pain and paralysis wasn't spreading thankfully.

It took awhile but she finally made an uneventful trip to the shore, by the time she made it she had use of her arm again, just no feeling in it.

She popped her head just above the water to check out the shore, even in the darkness she could make out an empty rocky beach.

She emerged from the water and set to preparation in the infiltration of the fortress that appeared up the beach as a solid black structure in the night.

She stashed her scuba gear, wetsuit and goggles in a convenient hole she found a few feet up the beach.

She left he ponytail in, considering her hair was soaking wet she didn't want to fight with it now.

The distance from the shore to the building was about one-hundred yards, easy for her to cover.

Even though she had lost the night-vision goggles she had put in the torpedo, she could clearly make out two cameras, obviously motion sensitive, sweeping the area she planned to cross.

They were alternating, so the window between them when she could make it without detection was almost nonexistent.

She was looking for another way when both cameras just stopped their sweeping; both were pointed away from each other leaving the path completely clear for Shego.

She wasted no time and sprinted the distance to the wall, once she reached the wall she began to search for an opening of some sort.

Suddenly, the sound of a door sliding open to her left was heard, Shego flattened herself against the wall and kept in the shadows.

"Sure! Send the new guy to check them out." A guard stepped out of the wall from where the door was, which had looked exactly like the wall itself, "Don't know why we have the cameras. No one is going to break into this place anyway."

He was to Shego's current right and much to Shego's surprise; he was walking away from her.

She took the opportunity to quickly dive into the doorway before it closed, she had no time to think about dangers beyond as this appeared to be her only chance to get in.

Once inside the door slammed shut behind her, she was inside and in a dark corridor that was thankfully empty.

The corridor was dark, barely lit by emergency lights that hung on the walls; the main array of lights going down the middle of the ceiling was off, probably because of the lateness of the hour.

Since the light inside was so close to the outside's she didn't have to wait for her eyes to adjust and quickly saw down the corridor.

At the very end, about fifty yards away light bathed the corridor from what was obviously a guard's station. Right before it was her only alternative path, a door with a sign sticking out of the wall above it marked, "Stairs", that was only five feet from where the guard station was.

Shego quietly made her way toward the door, as she neared she overheard two guards talking.

"Why do you think they let him back?

Especially after what he did and that incident a year ago?" one guard spoke.

"Don't know, but it was definitely him." A second guard responded, "I remember that face back in the old days, amazing how little he's changed."

"But him!" the first guard sounded a little distraught, "He was the worse of the worse and to be here at Global Justice. It's like bringing a cat into a fish factory, he shouldn't be allowed back."

"He wasn't always like that," the second guard replied, "back in the day he was a man you could trust with your life."

Shego, froze, she had nearly ran into a laser grid that lined the corridor right before the door that was her target.

Last line of defense apparently, she retrieved a small can and sprayed dust into the air revealing the beams.

They were tight, but she could easily contort through them, she started confidently slipping through the multiple beams.

"I can't believe he was ever a good guy, considering how far he went." The first guard continued.

"Well, believe it;" the second said, "in fact he seems to be that good again. He actually distracted the general yesterday for me when I was late."

"He did not, not for you anyway." The first replied sharply.

"Yeah, he just winked at me when I got to my post behind the general's back for no reason.

Brass was quite in a bad mood yesterday, I think I owe him my life, or at least my job.

Anyway," the second guard made a sound of getting up from a chair, "I've got patrol in east block, I'll catch you later."

Shego wasn't through the beams yet and she could see the guard approaching through the window of the guard's station.

She might be able to take him out before he sounded the alarm, but not his friend.

Her heart was pounding in her ears; she tried to hurry through the last of the beams. She came close, very close to touching them in her hurried scamper.

She wasn't going to make it though, not enough time as the guard opened the door to the corridor, and she could see his foot step out.

KABOOM!

An explosion echoed through the corridor, causing the guard to turn around.

"What did you do!" the second guard yelled.

"I didn't do anything! The pop machine just exploded!" The first replied in a panic.

The hissing of pop cans was heard, along with the yelling of two bewildered guards.

Shego had made it through and quickly crashed through the stair door that was unlocked.

She nearly fell down the stairs but had stopped herself just in time and quietly closed the door behind her.

Once the door shut, she found herself in pitch black darkness; there was no light source at all in the stairwell.

Finally, she lit up one of her hands casting a green glow in the stair well, showing only a flight heading down and not up.

Looking over a railing she saw the stairs went down four flights, at the very bottom she saw a little bit of illumination so it wasn't completely dark.

She made her way down the stairs and once she arrived extinguished her glow as there was enough light for her to see without it.

It was big, nearly as big as the fortress that was above it but her experience in Drakken's many large lairs it didn't faze her so she started to look around at the surroundings.

All the walls were concrete, but they were numerous stairs leading up and down just like the stairwell she had come from.

A lot were labeled, laundry, kitchen nothing really caught her attention as being what she was looking for.

Off in the distance she saw a corridor and headed for it, she'd just snoop she guessed until something caught her eye.

This corridor lead into an even bigger chamber, but the floor was a finished marble and it was illuminated much better then the last one.

Here, the stairs were labeled with important signs, administrator, new recruits and also one that caught her attention, Super-powered agents.

Yeah, she'll be avoiding that as more then likely at the end of those stairs waited Altrix.

She finally saw a sign that looked promising, restricted access which was behind two double doors.

She slowly opened them to reveal a corridor that was made of solid steel walls, the light was lower then it was in the main chamber.

Down this corridor, was a door that was illuminated in a blue glow and had a matching blue sign above it.

The sign read, "Archives" while a red sign on the right of the door read, "Authorized personal only"

Shego checked the doors which were locked tight, a panel on the right read, "Level 20 keycards only."

"We'll see about that." Shego thought to herself and produced a device that was the most valuable thing she had brought with her.

Drakken, had originally been angry with Shego when she had first stole the device, he had sent her on a mission for some rocket fuel or hair growth formula or something unimportant.

When she had broken into the lab though, she had found two things to steal, the unimportant garbage Drakken wanted and this device.

She had only enough time to grab one as security had detected her and had her greatly outnumbered. In a split-second decision she had grabbed the device and its manual, the title of manual is what had made her grab it.

The device was, S.O.I.L.D. or Security Override Infiltration Lock pick Device, it was the ultimate break-in tool. Anything and I mean anything that was locked down it could easily get through, it's only drawback was the fact it needed physical touch to the lock or system, so it couldn't hack a computer remotely.

She placed it on the panel and pressed five buttons to start it up, about three seconds of clicking and whirring and the device emitted a red light.

She removed it and pressed the open button on the panel of the door, the door slid open revealing an empty room that was illuminated.

The, "Archive" was a relatively small room compared to the large area she had come from.

Only thirty feet wide and forty feet deep it did have a high ceiling about fifty feet tall. The floor was tiled in white and black checker board style but the walls were steel and appeared solid other then two large vents on either side that were big enough for a human to crawl in.

Only five office chairs that were on rollers were in the room, they looked to be quite expensive pieces, very comfy looking.

In front of Shego, was a computer screen that put anything Drakken had ever had to shame, it was nearly the size of an entire wall. It was displaying some type of geometric screen saver currently.

Below it, a huge computer panel, filled to capacity with all manor of buttons and input devices, mice, drawing table, scanner you name it the panel had it.

Shego, grabbed a chair and rolled up to the panel and pressed a button, the screen saver cleared and revealed one line that said, "Username:"

"Please enter username." A monotone computer voice announced from the panel.

"Oh great, a talking computer." Shego absently said.

"Voice Print not recognized, failure attempt logged, two more attempts allowed before security lockout initiated." The voice responded.

Shego, nearly gasped at this statement, so the thing has been programmed to keep out unwanted user, will have to fix that.

Locating a security card terminal she attached the S.O.L.I.D. to it and pressed a different sequence of buttons, thirteen in all this time.

The device whirred and clicked again and the screen responded, throwing up technical jargon and security codes on the screen. It made very little sense to Shego, but she knew what the device was doing was what she needed, so she waited.

Three minutes later the voice made an announcement, "Please enter new voice print."

"Shego." Was all she replied to the computer.

"Voice print recorded, entry added, resetting to main." The computer said and once again the username entry appeared on the screen.

"Open database search, locate files on Global Justice agent Altrix." Shego said.

The computer didn't verbally respond, but a, "Accessing Database" line appearing on the screen, soon followed by, "Searching Records" and finally a, "Restricted Access to all users." appeared on the screen.

Shego, once again pushed eight buttons on the S.O.L.I.D. and it went to work again on the computer.

Two seconds later, "Access Granted, unlocking triple Z security access files." The computer worked for a few moments, "Altrix search reveals two-million, four hundred twenty-one thousand, six-hundred and forty eight entries all relating to this Global Justice Agent.

Two-thousand eight-hundred and fifty-five entries not related to Global Justice but to man named Altrix."

Shego's jaw dropped, she had hacked Global Justice remotely in the past just to look up her entry as well as a few agents including Kim Possible. Her profile, had only had around two-hundred entries, Kim, only had a thousand and the average agent only carried around five-hundred entries.

Whoever Altrix was, he was big in relation to Global Justice, but she didn't have time to go through all the files, she needed something condensed.

"Is their some summary or primer on the man Altrix?" Shego asked the computer.

"Yes," the computer responded, "Altrix, introductory entry to level twenty agents, updated last week by Dr. Director.

Entry is considered an introduction to the man, super-powered hero and classified secrets of Altrix."

The computer displayed the file on screen and had the question, "Do you wish to open?"

Shego, was about to say yes when she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Doing a little research Shego?" a very familiar voice came from behind her.

She didn't even need to turn around and immediately ignited her hands, "You should try it princess," she jumped and launched herself at Kim who stood in the doorway, "if you live long enough!"

Shego, figured by now all of Global Justice had been alerted of her break in, so she was caught, but she wasn't going down without a fight and was a little glad Kimmy was going to be the one to try and bring her in.

Kim, was completely unnerved by Shego's sudden attack at her, the woman had become predictable so she expected what she was currently doing.

Shego may have her old tricks but she faced a Kim that had changed a bit in the last few weeks.

Kim was in a fighting stance but was holding a length of silver rope in one hand at the ready.

Any other person, seeing the green woman flying at them hands fully ablaze would have lost their nerve; Kim was use to Shego but also thought this was pathetic.

Before Shego even reached Kim, Kim dived between her outstretched and blazing hands, grabbed her midsection with on hand and rotated Shego using her own momentum in a wide arc.

She slammed the green villainess into a chair that rolled and slammed into a wall hard by the force transferred to it.

In an even faster move Kim tied both of Shego's wrists together then looped the rope around Shego's midsection and the chair.

It all happened in seconds and Shego didn't even register it until she was sitting in the chair with her hands tied and completely subdued.

"Wow KP, that's got to be a new record!" Ron, had been behind Kim in the doorway, freaked at the sight of Shego attacking, but seeing Kim in action had snapped him out of it.

Shego had a look of complete and utter disbelief on her face, never, never had Kim taken her out that quickly.

Thinking that the bonds were not that tight because of how fast they had been made she struggled with them, to be amazed again they were very tight and held.

"Someone," Shego said with much venom on her voice, "has been training."

"Training with the best," Ron, was gushing of this new development, "they weren't kidding about Altrix being the top dog."

Shego, went very cross at this statement, Altrix had told her he was training Kim, but didn't expect this kind of a result. The guy could be invisible, she had figured that was the reason he beat her so easily.

The memories of her encounters, him stealing the ion cannon, the match at the convention, even in the mountain lair, he had beaten her mainly with hand to hand, not his powers.

The realization that Kim was on her way in getting that good suddenly struck her and angered her as well.

"Don't be so mad Shego," Kim smiled a bit at the green woman, "at least I don't spank you while doing it."

Shego's eyes went wide and she let out an animalistic howl that made Ron cringe.

Her mind was going crazy, "So, he told her that he spanked me, I can just see it, him bragging to Kim about me.

Oh yeah, that green lady is so funny, you just smack her rear and she totally loses it.

We should have a contest Kim; see how many licks it takes to make Shego lose her mind."

"Looks like you struck a nerve KP," Ron, chimed in, "although she did go a little crazy the last time Altrix spanked her."

"Shego has always been a little crazy Ron," Kim, pulled out her communicator, "we better alert security and have her taken away." She almost had a button pushed when Ron interrupted her.

"KP, check it out." Ron motioned at the computer screen, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Looks like it," Kim, looked briefly at the screen, "everything about Altrix, apparently Shego is looking for a way to beat him."

Shego, looked away from Kim after that statement, it was true that was one of the reasons she was here, but not the entire reason.

"You know Kim," Ron, continued, "no one really seems open about Altrix, wouldn't you like to know more about the guy that's training you?"

"Sure Ron," Kim responded, "but we're not allowed access to it, that's only on the screen because Shego hacked it."

"Incorrect agent Possible," the computer responded, "you were granted access to Altrix's records last week by order of Dr. Director.

Your introduction wasn't planned for two weeks, but files are currently in a state to be accessed at your leisure."

"Ha!" Shego let out a laugh, "So the great she can do anything girl doesn't even know what Global Justice has planned for her.

So Kimmy, why not take a look at what this trainer of yours is, I was just curious about how to defeat him. Don't you want to know who he is or what he once was, he was a member of Global Justice's Super Powered Heroes group, or didn't you know that Kimmy?"

Kim hadn't known that, but it wasn't right for her to just access it, they didn't want her to for another two weeks.

"Come on Kim," Ron, looked like a boy that had just been told he could open his birthday presents a week earlier, "the guy is cool and from the sounds of it has one awesome past to him.

Wait, if Kim can access it, can I?' he asked the computer.

"Negative, Ron Stoppable is not allowed access to any of Global Justice's records." The computer responded.

Ron slumped his head in disappointment, Kim was a little relived but also concerned she was given access but Ron wasn't, she made for the communicator again.

"I can't believe you don't have a backbone princess," Shego, was looking at Kim a little disappointed the girl wasn't a little adventures and such a straight arrow, "good thing I do.

Access record!" Shego spat out.

"Granted." The computer responded and the screen came alive, displaying a quick profile of Altrix, a current picture, weight, height, various physical characteristics and at the bottom appeared a message.

"Preparing introductory video."

One thing on the profile had Shego, Kim and Ron all gasping is disbelief and wonder, one entry among many that were being displayed.

**SUPER POWERS: **Manipulation of space and time.


End file.
